


Life's a bitch called Sudoh

by Romanceisdead69



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceisdead69/pseuds/Romanceisdead69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being madly in love with the most powerful man in Asia, especially when said man insists on running <br/>around after some scrawny, tank top wearing, nosy, foul mouthed little photographer brat! <br/>Right - time for the fabulous Draceana club manager Sodou Shuu to take charge!<br/>(Set some time during, but not particularly faithful to PIA storyline.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for chapter: Language, Yaoi and mentions of drug use.

* * *

 

Some Peoples' morning routines are more varied than others. For the thousands of salary men in Tokyo, they awake each morning and shut off the alarm clock with well practiced ease. They might have a shave, read today's Nikkei financial times while they enjoy their bland coffee and equally bland Bran flakes (because the doctor has reminded them lately that aging is a bitch and "you must start watching your cholesterol and that waistline fufufu...")

They might give their wife a peck on the lips and leave for another long, unfulfilling day at the office.

Sudou Shuu is nothing like those old bloated fools, for one, he isn't some faceless corporate dog. No! He is the manager of one of Tokyo's hottest most exclusive clubs, the only ones beating it to the top spot will undoubtedly also belong to the powerful, unrivaled, dangerous, sexy - "yeah..so... sexy..ah!." - Asami Ryuichi.

"hmm...uh..."

Sudou is starting his day pretty much like he always does, awakened from having dreams of his "so..hot!..ah!.." Asami-san. He always feels invigorated and able to face the day after a good long stroke using that night's material.

But don't misunderstand, Sudou isn't some hormone addled, virginal loser - Never! He has a substantial number of exes, and he was seeing a rich (slightly balding) but successful guy just a while ago - a politician named Shouzou Kamiyama and they met occasionally and fucked. Kamiyama even visited Sodou's office in club Draceana a handful of times, desperate to see Sodou even while he was working. Although things had gone differently the last time when they had been making out like teenagers (After Sodou had gotten hot from seeing Asami-san jacketless, sleeves rolled up and strong arms bracing himself on a paperwork covered desk as he had been laying into Sodou about "why the fuck are there so many discrepancies Sodou?...Are you even listening?" 'No Asami-san...' Sodou had thought, while he stood across from Asami '...Just please stop talking so I can fuck you with my eyes some more.'...) -

So thanks to that, he had been feeling extra excitable and slutty, rubbing his hard on against Kamiyama's thigh and running his hands through the politicians comb-over. Kamiyama had to lean back to brace himself on the desk and ended up somehow swiping behind him, knocking both their glasses of whiskey right over Sodou, not only did that ruin a pair of Gucci slacks; it also killed the erection he'd been sporting.

'Great.'

Having returned to the office a few minutes later after changing and throwing the spoiled pants into the trash, The blond looked to Kamiyama who was smoking and moving around from Sudou's office chair and computer to lean against the desk. There's a brief pause before the old man sighs, adjusts his glasses and looks at Sodou.

"Sodou baby, I don't think this is working out. I've..uh, met someone else..."

Sudou almost laughs when he thinks about that now as the 'someone else' turned out to be some little hostess slut that has now gone missing after apparently laundering 50 million Yen from Asami-san.

He wonders briefly how some bimbo would have access to the accounts to transfer the money, until his hand wonders back down his body and rational thought takes a backseat for the moment...

Sodou is lying amongst his tangled blue satin sheets, hand fisted around his cock and occasionally sliding up to just pinch the head a little, as he plays out today's fantasy...Cue 70's porn music:

Asami-san and him are naked while kneeling, facing each other on one of the leather couches in the club, Asami-san has Sodou's hands tied above him to one of the gilded candelabra's affixed to the wall, his back is being caressed, moving rhythmically against sumptuous deep red velvet drapes as his exposed body is at Asami-sans mercy. Asami-san's lips and tongue are tasting Sodou's light, toned chest, seeking out one rosy nipple and giving it a tug with his teeth before placing a soothing lick onto the erect bud, he then moves along to the other, kissing Sodou's chest along the way. Asami-san slides a hand down, down...Sudou arches towards the skilful man and cries out "ahh! Asami-san please...uh!..."

this cry echoes both in his fantasy and in the real world, where unfortunately he is really just alone in his own bed, touching himself. Somewhere in his mind though, past the erotic haze, he is painfully aware that this desperate, aching longing is so intense and so endless and he is so desperate, to be filled to the brim, to breaking point...with his Asami-san. That if he weren't so fucking hot right now, he might cry.

As he comes down from his cloud, he takes a relaxed breath and closes his eyes '...hmm, don't waste time here Shuu! You get to see the real thing in a few hours!'

With that, he bounds off to the shower to ensure he looks as flawless and fuckable as ever, after all - today might be the day his dreams come true!

* * *

*SLAM*

Asami doesn't wait for Kirishima to open the door of his limo for him this morning as it pulls to a stop in front of Draceana. He swiftly makes his way inside and recalls this morning - being very, very rudely awoken from his nap by a buzzing phone on his nightstand after having thoroughly screwed Akihito into the dining room table, couch and eventually the mattress since he finished work last night. Just to be told the pain in the ass Atakura Torou from the Katsufumi group, is currently drinking in his club.

These brats had been pushing their luck lately, and if Atakura wasn't some acne laden, goatee sporting, 70's shirt obsessed ugly fuck he would have probably fit the criteria to get taught a lesson involving Asami's extensive collection of BDSM equipment and some abject humiliation and tears from his captive.

'Ahhh yes'..

As it happens the last person he punished in that particularly enjoyable fashion was Akihito, over a year ago. The boy was delicious then and even more so now - and his little sex kitten may mean more to Asami than he would ever care to admit to himself, or that sexy ass brat!  
He had left Akihito at the home they share after one last good morning hair ruffle and tongue heavy kiss goodbye as Akihito has work in Chiba today.

The Katsufumi group are by no means in the same class as Asami, who is the head of a vast, ever growing empire and with many politicians and police in his pocket (which also comes in handy). The Katsufumi group were relatively new to the Arms trade after making their money mostly with clubs that are no better than Brothel's.

The biggest place they own is the Kitty club in Akihabara; the interior looks as any strip club might. But back of house it's well known that the use of aphrodisiacs and narcotics are commonplace among them and their staff. It's the main method of leverage they use to keep the 36 girls docile and have them service and in most cases get fucked and abused by the customers willingly, all for the next hit.

Asami had acquired 2 containers of weapons the katsufumi had been after, coming in from Iran.

As far as weapons trades go, it had been legit - he had Kirishima quality check the goods and run background checks on the dealer, while he sat smoking in the dock warehouse that night. Pretty dull - standard stuff, these deals...

He had, as always, brought enough men to takeover a small country and they were placed strategically around the sight. Meanwhile the Katsufumi who had been planning to buy these weapons, had arrived also - offering two thirds cash, 50 million Yen - which they had brought into the warehouse with them, in a leather briefcase. The rest they insisted the seller could redeem through free fucks at their club.

"Fucking amateurs" the dealer scoffed around his cigar after hearing the proposal. He is a 39 year old, Italian mafia wannabe judging by the black and white scarface-esque suit he's wearing. Luckily for him though, Asami had quite enjoyed that film. The dealer then had then asked the Katsufumi,

"What? you think some stagnant pussey is gonna pay for these?"...

"..."

..."You fuck 'tard! these are some quality goods! Take your grade school guide to fucking arms dealing and shove it up your asses, and fuck using lube! And I'm fucked before I accept a briefcase full of crumpled as fuck money, no one does that anymore! Fuck!"

Asami was on his way to letting out a chuckle as he sat there watching this attempt at a deal, however half assed it may be. 'Why do they want guns? It hardly fits their MO. And I'll be damned if they made 50 Million Yen from those piece of shit clubs in such little time...' Asami being who he is cannot afford to take things at face value. 'These punks must want to start something in Tokyo...'

Back in real time, Kirishima and Souh fall back to observe as Asami reaches the table holding the Katsufumi brats and he notices a shit eating grin on both their faces, a vein throbs in his temple as he takes in their appearance and remembers for a brief second, if it weren't for these lousy shit for brains he'd be buried quite happily, balls deep in Takaba right about now.

Instead of shooting them, like he really, really wants to do - he forces a casual smirk and greets them smoothly. "Gentlemen, welcome. I trust the drinks and service are to your liking?" They both laugh at this. "Hey old man!" Suuchou Hagami, a ginger, round face, troll looking S.O.B replies - making that damn vein throb again and Asami swears he can feel his blood pressure rising as he resists the urge to KILL. The two 20 somethings look to each other before laughing again.

Atakura takes his cigarette from his mouth as he leans forward to try and stare Asami down, who is still standing so it's really not intimidating. At all. "Ne, old man I think you should hand over those goods to us, you know for a sweeter price though-pfffff" They giggle for a good few minutes and Asami glances at the beer cans, crushed ends of two spliffs and an empty whiskey bottle of a brand Draecena doesn't even stock 'hmpf, cheap shit' Asami thinks to himself.

He glances then at his watch, 10:10 AM 'What time did these brats start drinking anyway? The giggling dies down and Asami finally obliges them with a reply, and a smirk. "It's really a shame you missed out brat, but this business really doesn't suit you, if you are this naive maybe it's wiser for you to find another career path altogether. I believe Nakano broadway is hiring, it's got 4 floors dedicated to stuffed toys you know, it should be perfect for you."

Atakura looses it at that piece of patronizing provocation, 'I've had that shit all my life and I ain't gonna let some fancy suit tell me what to do!' He stares up to Asami aggressively with a fire in his eyes that could rival Takaba's as he hisses. "Fuck you Asami! You better hand over the goods to us at 30% the original price or I'd hate to really go after you, or maybe that piece of ass you keep stashed away for yourself. He's a looker alright, gets me hot just thinking what I'd do to that tight as-Oomph."

Asami moves impossibly fast and grabs the younger man by the collar of his shirt and demands in a cold, menacing voice that sends involuntary shivers of fear down Atakura's spine. "Let me make myself clear, if you do so much as attempt to touch Takaba, I will end you, your group and your family, all you have ever cared for. Do not mistake my mercy for weakness, if you try and cross me it will be the last thing you will ever do."

He shoves Atakura away, who can only blink stupidly in return whilst his vision clears. In the meantime, Asami is calling Sodou down to ask "what the hell are these fucks even doing in here?" Atakura and Suuchou look at each other, and over to Asami seeing him shout some orders of "get them the fuck out of here Sodou" to some blond guy. Asami pauses to light a cigarette before walking out of the club tailed by his bodyguards and it's then that Atakura notices the dreamy, lost look on Sodou's face. 'Ah this is fucking priceless' Atakura says to himself...

"Hey, cute stuff, come over here." Sodou, a bit put out that Asami-san didn't notice that he is wearing his best cravat for him today, eventually turns and makes his way over to stop short of the table and say "Gentlemen, I have seen that one of our hostesses let you in after you sweet-talked her, however we are not actually open to the public as we are members only club, so..."

Atakura tilts his head, smirks and stubs out his cigarette into the ashtray before eventually looking back at Sudou, "Sure thing gorgeous, we'll leave, but -" he holds up a finger, pointing at Sodou. "- only after you share a drink with us." Atakura leans back and places both arms to rest on the coach, presenting himself and looking cocky as shit. Sodou rolls his eyes, knowing the type of brats he's dealing with and sits rather stiffly towards the end of the coach before calling over a waiter to order three whiskey on the rocks.

Atakura slides along the couch a little more and is getting uncomfortably close so Sodou leans ever so slightly away. "Hey, so this place belongs to Ass-ami huh?" Atakura asks whist smirking, and Suuchou scoffs loudly, bouncing a little in his seat doing some - Sodou can only assume - doggy paddle impression. When the laughter dies down Sodou replies "Asami-san owns many exclusive, successful clubs and this is merely one of them."

"Yeah, that's really great" Atakura dismissively mumbles as he reaches out a hand to gently pull at a few loose strands of Sodou's hair and Sodou likes the feel of that, causing little tingling sensations on his scalp. He turns to look inquiringly at Atakura who is shifting towards him further and still playing with the strands of soft hair as Suuchou merely observes. Atakura eventually leans his face in and breathes onto Sodou's neck before gently whispering...

"Wouldn't it be great if Asami would treat you gently like this?" he tilts his head and gives a soft, little lick to Sodou's neck, Sodou's eyes going impossibly wide and he's too shocked to move. "Don't you want him? We could make it happen for you, get that little ratty photographer out of the way." He gently slips a business card into Sodou's breast pocket and the movement causes Sodou's mind finally catch up and he claps a hand over the assaulted ear whilst moving to stand and back away slightly, looking affronted. He's frozen like that for a while before his body this time, catches up with reality and he turns to storm off to his office so fast it's impossible to think he couldn't have just got severe whiplash. He struts his most angry strut and shouts to the waiter

"Forget about the drinks Riichi-san, just throw them out of here!"

When he reaches his plushly decorated office, he closes the door and leans against it, slightly shaking from that encounter - 'the crazy things they were proposing! They want that Takaba brat? But If...If he was out the way?...'

Sodou lets out a nervous giggle, thinking about what just happened. He closes he eyes and tilts his head up, just enjoying the light coming through his closed eyelids. Oh how he does long to be touched like that, by Asami-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing.

* * *

As Atakura and Suuchou make their way out of the club, with 4 security guards lingering behind them, cracking their knuckles and generally looking badass, Atakura smiles a confident smile to himself.

 _'Tch, this is just one of the ways that we can have leverage on that asshole Asami. Hold that little shit Takaba for ransom, a third - no half of Asami's Japanese holdings in exchange. Hell that kingpin took on Feilong for this brat he must think him quite valuable. Or at least his ass must be an exquisite thing to experience...Hmm._ '

He ponders on that slender body for a second, he'd only caught glimpses of the boy before but _'fuck yeah, if I get my hands on him I'll definitely tap that.'_

* * *

Also that morning, although Miles away from the chaos of down town Shinjuku a young man is running along a deserted, somewhat worn dirt track panting as he goes and hopping over the occasional tree trunk. The faded blue, slightly worn rucksack containing his most precious camera is jostling against his back.

As the boy runs, his mop of hazel blond hair is swaying with the vigorous movement and from the strong breeze telling of an upcoming storm.

As a person he strives to live freely, untamed and constantly moving – always on the look out for the next big scoop - (and being able to move at all today is thanks to the painkillers he had been popping all this morning after a - he thinks for a second - 5 hour session with that GORGEOUS! But overbearing, snobby club owning, drug dealing - (' _probably, I never did get evidence_ ') - gun toting bastard!)

Right now Akihito is chasing - literally - a trail trying to investigate the disappearance of Yakasa Chisa, a club Draceana employee and close friend of Momohara Ai who he had gotten to know well after an incident a few months ago involving a nut job with a stolen gun.

Momohara had phoned him yesterday saying that Yakasa had phoned her on the way to her parents - having fled Tokyo after apparently embezzling money from Asami. Momohara was assured by Yakasa that she would phone when she arrived at the parents home, that call however never came even during the full day after their last contact together, so that is when worries grew and Momohara wasted no time in calling Takaba with this desperate plea to travel to Chiba this morning and hopefully find the hostess unharmed.

Having turned up to the parent's house first, Akihito had heard the unfortunate news of a girl's body being found on a dirt track early this morning by a dog walker. Mr and Mrs Yakasa, having been assured by Momohara that Takaba is trustworthy, accepted his offer of help. He obtained the location of the crime scene and a photo of the girl, really hoping he wouldn't even need to use it; he starts to make his way to the woods...

The caution tape in the distance gives away the location as Akihito slightly slows up his pace; the breath catches in his throat when he eventually comes upon the scene. A white sheet is covering what is obviously the body of a young woman and what looks like the elderly local doctor and a couple of police constables are working delicately around her marking the odd boot print here and there. The face and hair of the girl is partially covered by the sheet and Akihito curses himself inwardly for not being able to at least identify her, and that for the second where he hopes it turns out not to be her at all, because regardless of whom – someone has been murdered in cold blood and it's unforgivable.

His eyes travel slowly down the corpse with a morbid kind of fascination and he sees that an arm is uncovered; he is immediately unnerved by the emaciated, discoloured flesh but cannot tear his gaze away. He starts to tremble and pales visibly having to close his eyes briefly at the sudden surge of intense sorrow and anxiety he feels.

 _'There's no way Asami would have done this? Right?...Either way the police are gonna ask questions 'cus she worked for him…shit I need to know if it's her or not…_ ' He wanted then to ring Asami to gain some reassurance and got so far as to pull his phone from his pocket before stopping short, thumb hovering over the call button thinking. _'Am I crazy?! The amount of times he has warned me about sticking my nose in...He'll go fucking spare!..._

_Anyway I'll take some photo's until they kick me outta here then I'll follow the body to the morgue.'_

* * *

By the time Akihito arrives at the clinic, out of breath and rubbing a stitch in his side it's raining heavily and the body has already been taken into the examination room with the local Mortician. The area is so rural and murder is so unheard of that there really aren't the facilities to deal with this case. The parents are already there it seems as Akihito approaches the girl's mother, who is huddled on a waiting room seat, holding a handkerchief to her face.

He softly lays a hand on her shoulder and says, "I'm so sorry, is there really no way it isn't your daughter?" She looks up at his kind expression with red, streaming eyes and replies "...My hu..husband is in there...identifying the-the body." she then sobs and once again buries her face in the handkerchief. Akihito gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and thinks _'no, there's no way Asami would do this, he wouldn't be so cruel.'_ They stay still in the silence of the waiting room with bated breath and gradually tears start to spill from Takaba's eyes also.

Sometime later a door is heard opening and Akihito and Mrs Yakasa look up to see the Mortician and Mr Yakasa approaching. The latter of the two is looking pale and at first he struggles to look up from the ground, understandably still in shock from what he has just seen and heard. Both he and the mortician had agreed to talk through the less gruesome details about the death by strangulation at the dump site approximately three nights ago. The night she fled Tokyo after being AWOL from Draceana for a week.

Takaba wracks his brains upon hearing this news, the police in Tokyo will be notified and all Takaba can think is that Asami is going get implicated in this - innocent or not. _'What the hell can I do?..._ '

He excuses himself from the room and once again, he takes out his phone though this time he is scrolling down to the contacts under the letter M.

* * *

Camera aimed and Poised, ready to capture the perfect frame and tension in his muscles thick (because he's squatting in an awkward as hell position on a fire escape 70 metres above ground) as he stakes out a whore house that's currently holding the latest celebrity he's been hired to name and shame.

It's huge news concerning Japan's latest teenage male heart-throb and feeling smug having Beaten Takaba to the punch he had arrived on the scene 7 hours ago to capture the shots of the decade…He should be coming out any sec-

***RIIIIIIING***

"For fucks sake."

Cover blown already from the obnoxious ringing of his mobile, judging by how the club's bouncer just jumped out of his skin and started to shout profanities upwards towards the source of the noise. He sighs and moves to sit on his ass, tosses his camera in the general direction of his bag and answers his phone...

"Mitarai, What the hell 'ya want?"

"Haha, hey dude." Takaba greets with his usual spunk. "How you doin'?" - "fine" Mitarai replies (not really fine at all, he's got a severe case of pins and needles from sitting in that earlier position for so damn long!) as he wiggles his toes, he asks "so what's up Takaba, why the hell 'ya botherin' me?" Takaba pauses for a second before he starts to speak.

"Alright I'll get straight to it, Can you get a number for me? Its the district attorney dude Kuroda, he did 'gimme his business card when I met him a while ago but I kinda doodled on it and ripped it up 'cus he's kind of a dick. Anyway, it's unlisted so I can't get it from where I am. Pleease duuuuuude?"

Matarai does let a chuckle escape then as he imagines a childlike Takaba with his brows furrowed and biting his tongue in concentration as he scribbles furiously on the card with his hand fisted around a crayon like the brat he is.

" Hrmph, 'kay, I'm heading back to the office now so I'll grab it and text it to 'ya." They end the call then and Akihito feels a little of the weight shift off his shoulders and some of his fears melt away, although almost immediately some new worries take their place.

He runs a hand through his hair before checking his watch and making a swift decision to book a BnB close by and stay in Chiba the night, there's no way he wants to face Asami, who will without fail find out (through some sort of perverted torture techniques) everything Akihito did today, and in turn will get super pissed at Akihito for once again, being a nosy little shit. _'Yep, I'll stay here and just phone Asami tonight, my ass can't take anymore right now_...'

* * *

When, finally Akihito's phone beeps with a new message from Mitarai he grabs it and rolls on the bed to lay on his stomach. Aki reluctantly dials _'that specky bastard'_ kuroda. After 3 and a bit rings he efficiently Answers...

"this is Kuroda..."

…Well. This is a new feeling for Takaba, maybe for the first time in his life he is actually at a loss for words.

Takaba lays there and brain farts for a bit before he stutters out a "Uh h-hi Kuroda-san, u-uh Takaba Akihito here." He smiles and congratulates himself silently on taking this first excruciating step, shuddering at the respectful 'San' he appropriately but grudgingly added to _'that specky bastard's'_ name!

On the other end of the line Kuroda is certainly surprised to hear from Asami's pet as they are hardly acquainted with each other only ever having a short exchange of terse words after they bumped into each other a while ago. Kuroda struggles to see just what the hell Ryuichi sees in this boy, he's hardly the cunning, successful and dignified older lovers Asami has taken in the past. Kuroda however - is curious and decides to cooperate for the moment, he drops his fountain pen onto the contract he was proof reading and leans back on his chair.

"Good afternoon Takaba-kun, how can I help?"

Takaba groans inwardly, and definitely from pure irritation and not from arousal _as h_ e briefly closes his eyes, breathing deeply. He regroups by saying again to himself _'come on Akihito, you gotta finish what you started man_!' and he launches into what he hopes is a coherent explanation of why he called.

"Kuroda-san, I know it's weird I'm calling you but I - need uh, your help."

Kuroda's eyebrows are in danger of disappearing into his hairline as he encourages Takaba to go on. "Yeah, so what it is, uh-is, um I'm in Chiba right now, I've been looking into the missing girl Yakasa Chisa and I traced her here. The problem is, she's dead. Well - murdered and I'm worried..."

Takaba comes to clutch his phone with both hands as he rises into a sitting position.

"...I'm worried that Asami is gonna get dragged into this 'cus she worked for him. What I've heard from Momohara is that the girl swore she didn't have anything to do with the money going missing but she knew who did it. I, know we haven't got on Kuroda-san. But I wanna ask you to help me find out who is responsible before Asami gets framed or something."

Now Kuroda's eyelids are in danger of breaking off from over-use as he blinks through the confusion created in that proposal. He is utterly baffled by this concern for Asami. _'Why isn't this journalist just doing his job and following the story, this would undoubtedly be a huge scoop._ '

He feels that something is off; there isn't a person alive that wouldn't take all they can get, when they get the opportunity.

 _'Did he actually just admit a level of concern, over Ryuichi?!'_ Trusting his Bullshit reader he proposes driving out to meet that night at Takaba's BnB.

As Kuroda snaps his phone shut, he contemplates the boy his elder step-brother Ryuichi is so obsessed with. He's looking forward to exposing the brat for what he really is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, swearing.

* * *

At club Sion that afternoon, Asami is in desperate need of a break from work having been routing through the account books all morning and trying to track down where the fuck the missing 50 Million has gone. Not being known for actually taking an hour for lunch, he settles instead for sucking in as much sweet nicotine produced by his much needed cigarette as humanly possible, he exhales the smoke slowly, just letting it seep out of his slightly parted mouth while he thinks about this morning.

Yet another Roach has come out of the woodwork to threaten what is his.

'I suppose, Akihito _is really my only weakness, so I can't really blame them If they haven't got the balls to take me on face to face.'_ He feels a grim type of satisfaction that he has a lover that is so desired by those few fuckers that occasionally dare to cross him...Akihito's body really does scream sex, that fire in his eyes. All it takes is to think about those fierce, full of life, pleading eyes and that mouth that defies, begs, and moans and Asami is captured, all over again.

 _'He is aphrodisiac personified; he was born to become mine and when was the last time that I even thought about taking another lover? They all seem as insignificant encounters to me now, there's no way any of them can compare to his vibrancy and passion_.' He laughs darkly into the silence. ' _Am I getting old and sentimental?'_

Giving up recalling the memory that can never compare to the real thing. He lifts the phone receiver and as he dials he thinks it's a pity that he will only hear Akihito, he glances to his desk drawer, considering getting the secret file out to 'study' the surveillance photo's he had compiled since their first encounter, for an unguarded and carefree Akihito is very sexy too.

His attention redirects to the phone held at his ear when the line picks up on the other side and a sleepy, confused voice answers.

"Hmmm...hello?" Akihito's voice is raspy and Asami is already getting hard.

"...Akihito, when are you coming back?"

A little gasp is heard and the boy says gently "Asami, hey. I still have a lot to do so I'm gonna stay here the night...Plus, I wanna give my ass a rest." After a slight pause, he giggles and Asami laughs out loud.  
"Akihito you need to learn some endurance, If you are going to run away every time I fuck you four or five times during the night I'm just going to do it until you can't move at all from now on." Akihito shivers a little, really disturbed at how heavenly he thinks it would feel to be fucked by Asami to near death.

He chases away that piece of perverted weirdness with the usual half assed outburst he selects from his internal store of 'generic Asami insults' file.

"Anyway Asami, why are you phoning me? Shouldn't you be shooting at 007 with you laser beam or something right about now?..."  
Unexpectedly, silence meets this (what Takaba had considered to be a witty one-liner.) He sulks a little as Asami practices his usual psychic prowess and says "fufu...Are you pouting Takaba?...' there's a pause as he laughs again and says

"You know, I'd like to shoot you with my laser beam...Akihito."

Unable to hold his reaction, Akihito splutters and chokes with laughter as he rolls around on the bed where he had been napping in his grey imitation Calvin Kleins.  
"You cheesy bastard! Is that supposed to be a come on?"

Asami laughs again "I'd come on you if you were here kitten, would you like that?"

Akihito gasps and turns beet read while he buries his head in the pillow and groans a muffled "stop it Asami, your being a dick!" Asami takes this opportunity to rile up his cute lover some more.

"Hmm, do you know what I would do to you if I were there...Are you wearing anything right now, Akihito?"

Akihito takes a minute to slow his breathing and try to break the spell over him - _'at what point did he make into a raging pervert?_!'  
There's a long silence as Akihito tries to think Zen thoughts and calm down Even as his heart starts to beat a little faster and he realises he wants to hear more of that deep, rumbling voice.

He says quietly and hesitantly, feeling the thrill already... "I've...got a pair of boxers on."

Asami wastes no time as he demands "take them off, and lay on your back with your legs apart. If you don't, you'll be punished."

While turning a deeper shade of crimson but placing the phone on the pillow beside his head after putting it on speaker, Akihito Acquiesces to Asami's demand to strip down.

As the young mans body settles, Asami is able to tell his boy is in place by the sound of rustling fabric that eventually stops. "Good boy." And Asami breathes a little heavier now, shifting slightly in his seat and stubbing out his cigarette - having found a different addiction to replace it.

Asami releases himself from the confines of his trousers, his cock standing proudly to attention. He wraps his free hand around the thick legnth as he starts to talk through, step by step what he wants to imagine Takaba doing to himself.

"Take your right hand and put two fingers in your mouth...just the tips Takaba. Use your tongue and suck them in deeper...draw them out slowly..."

As Akihito pulls out his fingers, there's a soft pop and a string of saliva falls towards his chin. His eyes are closed, imagining and wanting Asami's tongue, fingers or dick in his mouth, he wants to feel and taste all of Asami and It's easy for Akihito to fall into the fantasy Asami paints for him, laying out naked and feeling the cool breeze on his body, giving him goosebumps.

"Asami..."

"Fufu, what would you ask of me, should I play with those perfect nipples, take those wet fingers and touch them for me...Do you wish it was my tongue instead?"

"uh...yes Asami ah" Asami's hand speeds up now slightly as the excitement of having influence over his pet, even from miles away gives him a sense of fierce pride

' _you're mine Akihito, realise how your body craves me...'_

"what is you other hand doing Akihito? Are you touching your cock, I'll wager its erect and leaking those first precious drops right now. One finger Akihito - rub the slit with your finger, coat your hand in pre-come as you fist your cock...Does it feel good-?"

Asami has to stop the sentence there, he was close to letting a groan of his own escape, it wouldn't do to loose it before his pet...  
A lightly panting voice is heard while Akihito lightly rubs his cock and balls while teasing his nipples. "It-ah feels good...Asami. B-but stop teasing, I want you here! In...side-uh!."

Asami becomes slightly undone at the plea to enter his boy, really fucking wanting to and it being impossible, damn him for being in Chiba! Asami smiles wickedly 's _o much for 'I want to give my ass a rest_.'' He ups the stakes "Akihito, roll over, ass in the air...and keep your face towards the phone, I want to hear everything."

Akihito moves onto all fours but supporting his upper body with his shoulders and face on its side turned to his phone as his hands move back down to his cock and now, also his twitching entrance.  
"...Hmm you're so obedient today. I'll reward you now...do you want me buried deep inside you Akihito?  
Do it - let me hear you fuck yourself wishing it's me ramming into you, Pounding into you until you can't breathe and you loose your mind."

He hears a sharp intake of breath and his name being called, so breathlessly, on the other end of the line. ' _Hmm, he should be nicely tender._ ' As Asami's hand starts to squeeze and work his own erection, a swift succession of knocks is heard at his office door. Pissed as he had made clear not to be disturbed but still determined not to break the mood - he barks out "come back in an hour!..." And thinks no more of it.

What Asami does not realise though, is that it isn't Kirishima at his door, for he's stationed at his own desk (because being the sharp minded ultimate secretary, he has an inkling of what may be happening in Asami-sama's office right now and quite frankly, he wants no part of it...)

Instead, right now it's Sodou standing outside Asami's mahogany office door and his knees go weak at the raw, urgent voice of his beloved calling out.

Without thinking, the blond places a hand flat on the door and puts his ear towards the noise, taking a shuddering breath and closing his eyes slightly as to drown out any distractions. He hears a groan and he swears he almost comes in his designer pants. That low, lusty voice coming trough the bullet proof door is pure eroticism and he really wants to go to his Asami-san right now, but instead he settles for closing his eyes completely and playing out the fantasy for a moment, while he listens...

"Thrust in your fingers more, take them deeper each time...ah that's good. Are you hitting your sweet spot? Call out to me, sexy boy. Let me hear your beautiful voice. Fufu. Are you close?...Good so am I."

Sodou presses his face to the door and holds the Dracaena documents (he had brought over to Sion to be signed) impossibly tight to his chest, he imagines himself being on the receiving end of that passion and Asami, becoming slightly disheveled and overcome with desire all because of him - Sodou. He starts to edit Asami's monologue, adding his own name to the lines as he sees fit in order to play out the scene of his fantasy...

' _Shuu_!' Asami would call out...' _I wish you were here Shuu..._ '

"If I were in Chiba with you right now I would be buried so deep in you, you would be sucking me in, calling out to me. I'm the only one that can touch you, don't you ever forget that you belong to me - you feel complete only when you are filled with me, with my seed."  
Sodou moans and clutches at the doorknob about to turn it, being completely lost in a moment of pure, uncontrolled lust. He is about to push it open only to stop dead when he hears an outburst of

"Come for me Akihito-Ugh!"

In that moment Asami comes, and _'what's wrong with this picture?_ ' Sodou asks himself, still frozen in place and tears forming in his eyes. ' _Oh, that's right - he didn't call out 'Shuu'... he called out something else..._

_that brats name..._

_...That-that fucking brat! I'm sick of hearing about him every five-fucking-minutes - always fucking things up, he even got Asami-san shot!  
He's a curse. A cancer... Asami-san would be so much better off with out him, he is nothing but a distraction, an easy fuck.._.' Sodou slowly releases the door handle and takes two silent steps backwards before turning completely and leaving the building, walking purposeful steps. The Draceana reports can wait...

...' _Chiba huh?_ '

* * *

A few hours after having fallen back to earth and waking from a peaceful nap, Akihito starts to clean himself up and recover from the post phone sex shame/embarrassment he's feeling. All the while thinking _'shit I'm so used to doing it at Asami's place where being loud isn't a problem - I hope no one heard that, I don't wanna be in anyone's wank bank. How does Asami even trick me into doing this kind of shit?'_

He groans loudly as he flips over the come stained duvet, it wouldn't do to have Kuroda seeing that!..."specky Bastard" Akihito says out loud, as he moves to open the curtains again and cracking the window open, hopefully ridding the room of the smell of sex. Akihito sees that it's just starting to get dark and stands there a while just looking out at the country scene wondering at what point things started to get so comfortable with Asami. ' _What the hell_?!' He asks himself, head in hands as he blushes and grimaces. ' _We are almost like a real couple now, after all the shit that went down before. We talk everyday, eat meals together..._ ' He fangirls a little about his slightly domesticated crime-lord lover until a sharp knock is heard at the door.

Thankful for the distraction he moves to the door where Kuroda is waiting.

* * *

Having caught the fist bullet train to Chiba, Sudou barely had time to research and find out where Takaba is staying. Luckily Sudou is so awesome and It's such a rural area that he found that the place only had 4 Inns to check and being the super charming, cunning fox he is, he had been able to concoct a phony but well fleshed out and convincing story. Sodou is Takaba's close friend and colleague who must deliver an urgent contract before the deal expires. The elderly landlady had been taken in easily enough and thus Sudou, armed with his antique garter revolver (small but still deadly thank you very much) was finally on his way to rid the world of one Takaba Akihito!

As he slams the door of the taxi in front of the BnB his eyes skim for number 7, luckily (for him) on the ground floor _'good, a quick get away_ ' and Sudou thinks it will be more efficient to get the shot through the exterior window on the parking lot side of the building, ' _meh, not ideal but it'll do. I'm doing this for Asami-san after all!'_ As he finally reaches to window he peeks around the edge American cop style and does a double take. ' _This is number 7 right? Where the hell is Taka-ah there he is._..' Akihito appears in the room carrying two cans of pop to join a man that Sudou recognizes immediately as the district attorney Kuroda.

' _What in the.._.?' Cogs turning, Sodou reaches into his jacket to extract the tool to take the fatal shots...

His lips lift ever so slightly at the corners thinking about the irony as he focuses the camera to take the candid shots of the sneaky photographer in a highly suspicious and ambiguous meeting. He thinks ' _getting rid of him quickly would have been great but this way I can plant the seed of doubt, they will be over - I'll be there to help Asami-san through it and convince him he'd be better with me - because it's true! With the brat's death Asami-san wouldn't rest until he found out who did it so this way he can kill the brat himself and then we can be together!..._

 _together. I like the sound of that!_ '

Sudou's bad mood lifts as he steels himself once again, having gained new resolve - and he practically skips back to the station. He's got some photo's to develop!...

* * *

"Kuroda-san, here you go...thanks for meeting me here at such short notice." After walking towards the small rickety chair where one very uncomfortable District Attorney is perched (having read a report about the un-cleanliness of hotel rooms) and handing him the can of soda Akihito sits back on his bed, one leg under him as he spreads out the case notes he had been making during the day, ready to present his case to Kuroda who is being surprisingly civil.

"So as you kind heard earlier that girl caught up in the money drama is dead and she was murdered - s-strangled..." He glances to Kuroda and tries not to recall his own terrifying experience of being attacked and strangled at the hands of a Russian Mobster.

"Uh this is really not Asami's MO, there's no evidence that she took the cash right? And I can't believe Asami would do this anyway I mean it's not really like he needs the cash and she was just a girl and -"..."Takaba-san" Kuroda cuts off the nervous blabbering _(idiot)_  
"I also have every belief that Asami had nothing to do with this and please don't insult my intelligence by assuming I would doubt him. Please just tell me what you have learnt as I'm actually quite busy."

Takaba cringes inwardly ' _keep cool, keep cool. The specky (rude) bastard is just here to help...'_ He steels himself once more and takes a deep breath before continuing.  
"Ahh of course I'm sorry, ok so...Momohara told me that the girl had nothing to do with the money being taken, she was seeing some rich fat guy or somethin' and he was bragging 'bout it to her - saying he gave it to some punks who were gonna try and take Asami on, and it was hilarious 'cus it was his own money being used. uh...and cus she worked for Asami she wanted to talk bout it but was scared but I uh...guess she was right to be scared."

Kuroda had raised his eyebrows a little at this, he had spoken to Momohara just this morning and gained nothing, whereas this punk kid was able to charm her and get her to spill - ' _ah well he does seem to have Ryuichi under his spell_...' He then asks "so you have not as of yet found out whom she was seeing? I suppose this does narrow it down somewhat though. When I get back I shall arrange for all the Clubs CCTV to be looked at and see who she interacted with recently."  
This actually had turned out to be an enlightening meeting, the brat was certainly good at his job, the question still remained though - what's his motive? Kuroda decides now is the time to find out.

"So Takaba-kun I must say you have done well on obtaining this much information and you certainly have enough circumstantial evidence to take it to the police or the press -" at the questioning look he receives he continues - "I guess what I'm asking is why am I here and why aren't you doing your job? With this, you could make a name for yourself as a journalist."

Takaba actually looks shocked for a second before laughing and rubbing his neck in a 'aw shucks' kind of way. He looks to Kuroda lost in thought for a moment before smiling again, features softening out.

"Its funny actually, Asami and I have this kind of game where I run and he chases and I'm always actually going on about how I'm 'gonna get a major scoop on him one day, as it turns out I've got tonnes of black mail material..."

he takes a moment to think about his extensive collection of private Asami photo's, not realizing the old man perverted smile on his face...' _Hmm, Asami sleeping with a pink stuffed bunny, Asami eating dessert with the deepest scowl imaginable, Asami in the shower, lathering up...'_ He shakes him self back to reality and giggles before continuing...

"anyway, I do and say stuff like ' _I'm gonna take you down Asami!'_ but with this I?...

...I kinda see that it is really just that...a game, and I wouldn't wanna do anything to actually cause trouble for him - well not like this anyway. I want this to go away as quick as possible and I don't want him to be dragged into it - uh, don't tell the bastard though...!"

He laughs nervously for a while and Kuroda actually finds his expression lightening up and his tension easing a little, it's clear even to a cold bastard like him that this boy has no motives that involve dragging Asami down, a wry smirk breaks slowly onto his face as he wonders whether someone could actually love and support Ryuichi for the cunning, cruel bastard he is...

He hopes so.

* * *

Back In the heart of Tokyo and peeking around yet another corner (because he really does spend too much time watching CSI) Sodou watches his photos being posted into a Harajuku mail box by some teenage kid in cosplay he just paid 1300 yen to.  
Best 1300 yen ever spent!  
As the envelope disappears into the slot he smiles a giddy smile as he starts the count down - four hours until the night time pick up - they should make it to Asami-san by lunchtime!

 _'I can see it now, after the initial outrage, he will call Takaba in, shoot him and I'll be there to pick up the pieces of Asami-sans heart and nurture them making them whole again and filled with me._ '

He swoons a while longer before composing himself and starting the short walk back home feeling refreshed even with zero sleep, the power of love sure is amazing.  
He congratulates himself for his master plan is surely on the verge of success!

* * *

A few hours later at around 9AM Asami is still sleeping after having returned late as usual from work and actually not having his kitten around he thought he may as well catch up on sleep.  
He's still, lying on his back when he feels the bed dip slowly as a body sits beside him and leans slightly over his 'sleeping' form. Years of self-discipline have made him very attuned to the slightest change in surroundings especially when ones defenses have weakened in a state of rest. The presence makes its self known further as a small hand gently brushes some bangs out of Asami's eyes and soft lips gently press to his.  
A sweet voice then says softly "Tadaima" and it really takes all Asami's will power not to take that beautiful face that is so close to his and ravage those plush lips. He settles for raising a hand and threading his fingers slowly though Akihito's soft hair and slowly raising a smile.

"welcome back." Although now he is actually looking at his photographer he can't hold it anymore, and morning breath or no, he takes his boys mouth into a slow but passionate kiss. When they finally break the kiss to breathe there are mutual stares of lust in each of their eyes, only in one pair its a gentle, half lidded, drunken kind of lust. And in the other, as always there is a fierce possessive gaze, Asami's irises burning as fresh pools of lava and Akihito is mesmerized as he goes in for another kiss.

the hand in his hair tightens impossibly and it should be painful but it only fuels the fire as his cock grows hard and wet and Akihito aches to be touched by his beautiful lovers hands. Asami's free hand snakes around Takaba's waist and slides under his T-Shirt to grab at his bare flesh as he smoothly turns them both to roll towards the centre of the large bed.

Asami is now on top of Akihito which is the perfect position to rip Akihito's shirt off completely and move down towards the spot on Takaba's neck that he particularly loves, the place just under the jaw line that makes his lover arch and shiver. He places a lick and small kisses there and Akihito moans to the sensation, he cant imagine what his life would be like with out this impossible man, would he be happy? Would he ever find this fulfillment he feels here, anywhere else? He's pulled out of his reverie by his pants being pulled down his legs and two slicked, cool fingers pressing gently into his entrance.

"Does your ass still hurt?"

"No...but thanks for the concern asshole. Like you'd stop anywa-ah!" that earns his cock a vicious little bite

"Ah!...no Asami...touch it-mnh"

Asami, not being able to deny his boy much, leans back down still with fingers scissoring inside Akihito's entrance and bites the delicious looking cock again, he wants to see if Akihito can come just from the feel of these savage little attacks.  
As he bites, licks and nibbles to his hearts content, Takaba is slowly loosing his mind with this new torture, he tries pulling at Asami's hair, hitting his shoulders and pinching his arms.

None of this as any effect but to spur Asami on more and the younger man has no choice but to go along for the ride - as the fingers speed up their assault against his prostate, his left hand stays tangled in Asami's silky hair as the other raises above his head to clench the pillow as he releases a cry and arches off the bed to release onto his stomach and Asami's hand.

Asami rises onto his knees and brings down a hand to lightly stroke his own erection with the tips of his fingers as he stares into Akihito's eyes.

Akihito wonders if he will ever stop feeling the slight tang of fear when being faced with that huge cock...

"My turn...Little kitten."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Arriving around 11.40am at club Sion, Sodou sits outside Asami's office and waits for the proverbial shit to hit the fan. He knows exactly how it will play out - Asami-san will arrive at around twelve and receive his weekly Draceana debrief from Sudou as usual and it's always about half way through this when Kirishima interrupts with a steaming cup of coffee and the post delivery for Asami-san.

\- Cue photos, the big blow up and then the sex! Sudou recalls he is wearing new briefs just for this occasion and glances at his watch again counting down the seconds until Takaba's demise.

After all the kid is bringing it on himself! Being seen in the clutches of another man in a motel room, and just generally pissing Sudou off!  
midway through Sudou's introspection - around the part where the brat is on his knees begging for his life, Asami strolls around the corner looking impeccable in his mac and grey ' _is that Dior?'_ suit, and as usual ignores Sudou completely as he unlocks the door and enters his office.

Its not until 10 minutes later when Kirishima approaches him with an "Asami-sama will see you now..." that the club manager deems it appropriate to move out of his seat and knock on the door before entering.

Asami is at his desk smoking and does not look up as he says

"you better have news for me about the 50 million Sodou." - _'Ah, thats what I forgot to do yesterday...whoops.'_

"Asami-san I am deeply sorry that we do not have any leads as of yet, or to the disappearance of miss Yakasa who we believe transferred the money. However apart from that we have been seeing on average a plus 43 percent rise in profits this quarter."  
"New profits are hardly the point Sudou, if next time it's a greater amount that goes missing. I want to know what scum thinks they can rip me off. And you'd better find out before I fire, and then shoot your ass."

Sudou shivers a little at Asami-san using the word ass and reassures him that he will do everything in his power to find the culprit. Now - where the hell is Megane with those photos?!...

...

...Just as Sudou starts to think how he can stall some more having already having inquired about whether Asami's office couch is imported, and whether its easy to clean...Asami Looks about ready to shoot him then and there. The door knocks just in the nick of time and Asami lets out a relived sigh of

"Enter..."

Kirishima approaches carrying ' _ooh my photo's!_ ' And Sudou can virtually hear the _tick tick tick_ of the emotional bomb that is about to hit with the opening of that envelope.  
He hovers until Kirishima literally comes to stand face to face with him and Sudou whines mentally, not bothering to hide his scowl. ' _Oi four eyes don't block my view!'_  
The cock block appears to be talking at him and he eventually starts to hear sounds, words?...

"you are dismissed Sudou-san..."

' _Eh?! dismissed?! But my photo's!...'_ Sudou actually pouts as he turns to leave

' _bollocks! He hasn't opened the photo's yet...Is he opening them now? Fuck, I had it all worked out - Damn I can't listen outside the door 'cus of that megane! What if he doesn't open them? I should try to get a tap into the office to hear what's happening. Shit...shit Ive gotta do something quick...'_

* * *

Just after 1PM Sudou finds himself blindly rushing back to his office and hurriedly walking through the corridors, as soon as he reaches his door he throws himself into his seat and grabs the phone to dial the police...

On the ride back over he had fumed over the injustice of it all, Asami-san is supposed to be pissed at Takaba and according to Sudou's schedule he is supposed to be merrily bouncing on Asami-sans cock right now, so ' _what the hell? 'Why am I not the one by his side? how can I make him notice me?...'_

He takes a little time to look online at the website for Takaba's newspaper and find some sap to sacrifice to his cause. Looking at a list of other photojournalists he picks a random name and gets dialing also getting the story straight in his head...

...Always, at the back of his mind there is that thirst for Asami and he has no need to reaffirm his reasons for this mission and why he has to do this. It's all for the sake of he and Asami-san finally being together, gently embracing and Asami-san saying, all the while caressing Sudou's cheek...

' _Shuu we have missed out on so much time, lets make up for those missed opportunities, lets not even talk or think about that brat who got in the way of us being together ever again.'...'what brat_ ' Shuu would say, and they would laugh as they move into a passionate kiss.

On the line a voice rings out "Shinjuku police dept, how can I direct your call?"

"Detective Saburaki please" Sudou says cooly, already in character...

"Saburaki here."

"Ah Saburaki-san, Mitarai here, I'm with with the Tokyo Daily, I was just wondering what leads you have on the Asami Ryuichi case?"  
Saburaki spits his coffee, judging by the choking noise coming through the receiver. "Asa-mi, what the hell you talking about?"

"my apologies, my colleague Takaba Akihito has been investigating drug and arms dealing both directly linked to Asami for a year now and is days away from taking him down, thanks to a source that worked for him at Draceana - ah that he might have killed, but we're looking into that because she hasn't been found yet...But Saburaki-san, It's such a big case I would have thought you'd be in on it! Fufu..."

"So why are you phoning to tell me this shit, what was your name. Mitarai?"

Sudou lets out a charismatic chuckle, "surely Saburaki-san you realize I wanted to take the scoop from right under Takaba's nose? He's going to be single-handedly responsible for taking down _the_ Asami Ryuuichi! Of course I wanna get in on that haha!"

"Huh, well I don't know what to tell you Mitarai, we always have a case file open on him but the evidence never stands up in court. Your fucking crazy for wanting to get involved if you ask me..."

"Ah well, if you really can't help I understand, it's a bummer though, this is gonna be fucking huge! Here's me thinking I could steal Takaba's scoop!..."

When they end the call, Sudou knows its only a matter of minutes before Saburaki phones Asami-san, that dirty cop has been on his payroll for years and actually one of the main reasons the evidence is always tampered with or missing when the court dates roll around.

Sudou leans back and breathes deeply...to think that in just a few hours he will be clutching at Asami's strong shoulders and screaming out his passion...Finally!

He rises to freshen up, for he is traveling to club Sion (again.)

* * *

"The person you are calling is currently..."

For the umpteenth time that morning Akihito snaps shut his phone and curses. He wants to find out whether the murder case has been hushed up yet, and all he got was a crummy voice mail!

The first 3 times he had left messages but after that he didn't trust himself to not hurl abuse at the lazy, rude specky bastard...' _phone me back!'_

The photographer is currently stalking Kuroda, albeit failing miserably because he's been waiting outside of Kuroda's office since 11AM, two hours later and still nothing! Akihito had snuck out of the penthouse this morning as soon as he heard Asami get up to shower, after the last couple of days and thinking about what he had said to Kuroda, he is too embarrassed to look at Asami and realises that he just wants to know,

' _what do I and Asami mean to each other?'_

Takaba absentmindedly rubs his lower back, again praising whoever the hell invented pain relief and thinking that it might be wise to change careers after all, to one with a good health insurance package...

Akihito's phone rings and he's on it like Asami all over, well him.

"Takaba."

Definitely expecting someone else, Akihito actually rolls his eyes at poor Kou, who he was supposed to meet 10 minutes ago at Gogo noodle bar. Jolting back to reality Akihito apologizes several times and takes off running away from Kuroda's office ' _Shit I was so spaced out today I totally forgot I'm supposed to meet the guys - uh, now_!'

He decides he will give it a couple of hours and come back here to try and see Kuroda again. That specky bastard!

* * *

Asami looks on as the candidates are lined up and handed questionnaires by Kirishima in order to apply for the hostess job currently going at Draceana. He's leaning against the bar in Sion and observing the girls, observing him. Although it's safe to say they have a far greater amount of lust and greed in their eyes.  
He is however, unimpressed.

As he exhales a long stream of smoke upwards, he contemplates everything that has happened over the last few weeks. That money and the girl going missing, the Katsufumi brats also acquiring 50 million yen...' _But there's no way they had access to it, what possible opening could I have given for them to take the money?... Who dares double cross me_?'

Over one of the over-eager and scantly dressed women's heads, Asami see's his long term employee and police detective Saburaki approach him and nod with a somewhat grim expression. Asami stubs out the cigarette and turns to silently lead the way to his office...

Once inside he sits comfortably and rests his hands interlaced on his long crossed legs, eyes as always are cold and analyzing.  
"Saburaki, what brings you here?" It certainly is odd that he deemed it necessary to visit in person, people may start asking questions.

"Asami, I thought it more appropriate considering what I just heard on the phone, it was concerning you and some punk apparently getting the jump on you any day now with a huge scoop." Asami's curiosity was of course roused on hearing this, as always he had been as cautious, even more so since the breach of one of his lesser business accounts.

"I see, please do take a seat and tell me everything."

Saburaki opens his somewhat crushed cigarette box and offers one to Asami and lights them both before he lands heavily in a chair and scowls. "Right well around 1 or so I got a call transferred to my desk and it was some bastard named Mitarai, said he was a journalist or some shit and asking if we had a case built with the intent to take you down, apparently the bust is days away after a year of gathering evidence of your 'alleged' Gun and drug deals...And this little bitch called Takaba has all the evidence, ready to go."

At the word "Takaba" Asami looks up abruptly and as if it was actually possible, looking utterly shocked, with his eyebrows raised, just slightly.  
Cigarette now forgotten although still hanging from his lips he asks "Takaba what?"

"Takaba Akihito"

...

"...Well...I'll be damned..."

Asami leans forward to flick the ash from his cigarette into the crystal ashtray, giving himself time to clear his head and arrange his thousands of urgent thoughts and questions into a seemingly unaffected reply.  
"Ah, I actually know of a Mitarai and I will see if what he says is the truth or not, I'll get my men onto finding him and bringing him in. We can ask this fucker face to face." He found that as he said this, his speech became rougher and rougher while his throat tightens up somewhat.  
Asami wonders why he is starting to feel just a little light headed and why it's so goddamned painful, the thought of his Akihito. Having played him all this time.

The raven haired man takes his time in getting up to pour a drink at the side board, He pours a tumbler of whiskey and moves back to the desk. Stubbing out his quarter smoked cigarette and lighting another. Asami's body is just going through the motions since his mind is somewhere else completely and he can't seem to clear the fogginess in his mind, thanks to the ringing in his ears and the numbness that seems to have swept over him.

' _huh, maybe I should see a doctor, I've probably got anemia...high blood pressure mayb-_ "Shit!"

He exclaims as we knocks his tumbler of whiskey over the pile of documents he had been working on this morning. Hastily sticking the freshly lit cigarette into his mouth he death glares the papers, ignoring Saburaki's polite questions of concern. Asami takes some of the papers worst affected and shakes them off, realizing Kirishima can just reprint or obtain them again.

He does this with most of the pile until he reaches a thick manila envelope, also soaked he thinks it best to empty and air out the contents. Ripping it open he peeks inside to see the ' _photos?_ ' aren't that badly damaged so he just tips the envelope onto the desk for the small pictures to slide out.

When his eyes catch a glimpse he freezes and Saburaki Is really worried now, knowing Asami can be like a coiled cobra and he really does not wanna be there when the guy strikes pure venom, the tension is unbearable and it is a good 3 minutes before Asami seems to start breathing again and brings his hand holding the envelope down to the table, Saburaki breathes a sigh of relief, however it's short lived.

Asami leans forward onto the desk, over the pictures, and some bangs fall forward to cover his eyes. His right hand moves ever so slowly to spread the photos across the desk, photo's of his Akihito with his own step brother in what is obviously a hotel room. He reluctantly searches for any shots that could, would confirm the ultimate betrayal. As it happens there are just 13 shots of Takaba and Kuroda in the room and the nearest they get physically is the exchange of a can of cherry soda.  
Asami is indescribably relieved that he would not have to see evidence at least, of Akihito in the throws of ecstasy, showing most his intimate and beautiful expressions to another man.

 _'What else is Akihito up to that I don't know about? Are they in on this together?...'_ Trying to put those many urgent thoughts aside for now, he fishes out his phone from his breast pocket and phones the private detective he has permanently tailing Takaba, he finds himself actually willing the line to pick up, eventually, it does.

"Asami-sama..."

"Report" That one terse word is all Asami can bring himself to say, the incessant ringing in his ears is still there and he feels his heart pounding away, hoping. He needs to meet with Akihito _now_ , he needs to know that the set up, the photo's - ' _It has to be bullshit. It can't be, I won't let it happen_.'  
"Of course Asami-sama, from approximately 10.52AM I have him at the office of the District Attorney, at approximately 1.09PM He leaves and makes his way to Gogo Noodle bar in Akihabara. He is now back in the DA offi-"

"Watch him in case he leaves, I'm on my way."

"Of course Asami-sama."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, mild violence.

* * *

Asami marches into the office building housing the DA's office, determined to keep the element of surprise, there's no way in hell he wants to give Akihito and Kuroda time to cover up whatever they might have been be doing for the four hours the boy has spent there today...

He storms straight past the secretary's desk, not giving her any time to ask him anything or announce his presence and luckily he knows his way around from years of visiting for business matters so he is able to move swiftly.

Upon reaching the office he pauses to hear muffled voices coming through the door where Akihito Is talking and he sounds very animated, as if he is telling an anecdote amongst friends over a beer.

Asami enjoys listening to that voice as he pushes the door open silently and regrets that he has rarely heard Akihito like that in all their time together.

Akihito and Kuroda are sitting across from each other, mugs in hand and actually smiling, laughing together…Takaba's anecdote just finishing as Asami finishes pushing the door to.

"...and after what he's put me through, a little revenge is in order!...prfff!" They both laugh again as they look up at the interruption, only to see Asami looking livid and surprisingly a little sulky, he's staring daggers at Akihito who in turn does a comedy double take, spilling his sweetened coffee straight onto his lap and looking totally scared shitless.

 _'Asami is here, what the…? - Shit what a time to walk in_!'

He starts to worry that he's totally busted both in the investigation of the disappearing girl and the possible discovery of his secret stash of Asami photo's he was just telling Kuroda about, that he keeps hidden under his bed and he sometimes uses to * _ehem_

yes luckily he didn't mention that.

Takaba hastily stands up, coffee sloshing again all over him and rucksack falling to the floor. "A-Asami, hey. Me and Kuroda-san uh...we were just um..."

' _Kuroda...san_?' Asami is pissed, all Akihito ever calls him is 'Bastard' or 'asshole' and here's Kuroda getting a –san?!. ' _What the fuck is this_?'

"Ah Ryuichi how are you? Takaba was following up a story and he is just leaving."

"That's right haha, I got somewhere I gotta be Asami so I'll see you uh… later..." he places his cup on the desk and edges past a very edgy Asami and makes a beeline for the door, pausing just to say

"Thanks for that Kuroda-san..."

He slips out without daring to look at Asami and legs it down the hall, feeling free from the downright creepy atmosphere in the office.

Asami death glares the door, then Kuroda for a second before taking out his phone to dial Kirishima.

"Takaba is coming outside, knock him out and toss him in the penthouse panic room, take his phone….no, you can come back here after that."

Kuroda sits back on his chair behind his desk...and looks on slightly intrigued, A jealous Ryuichi is something he's never seen before and he's finding it quite amusing.

Asami snaps shut his phone and takes off his coat, resting it on the back of the chair but he remains standing. He lights a cigarette and takes a deep inhale before turning slightly to ask. "…What was my pet doing here?"

"Hmm? It's as I said, he was just chasing up a story and as it happens, our business is over with now the case has been dealt with."

"I see, well I didn't know you two were so close."

He taps ash into Akihito's abandoned mug and takes another long drag. "Have you been meeting like this often?"

"No, he just asked me to look into something..." Asami starts to grow impatient, he knows Kuroda enjoys being an obtuse asshole.

"Don't play me Shinji, tell me what you two have been doing. Now."

Kuroda is close to cracking up, it's so weird to see Ryuichi acting this way, and he has never seen his step brother being anything other than in perfect control ever since they had met as teenagers.

True Kuroda had not expected to develop some rapport with Takaba but the kid proved himself to be quite worthy of respect, considering what he had just done for Asami.

"Ryuichi, I assure you there is nothing you need to know. We have met a couple of times to discuss a case concerning you and the disappearance of funds..."

he didn't miss the way Asami's eyes grow hard and narrow slightly as he holds in a breath. Kuroda thinks it's weird that he has such a dark expression and puts it down to the jealousy he suspected earlier.

"...And you need to know it's taken care of. I think that boy cares for you very much to have raised it to my attention the way he has, although I must say it is peculiar that he shows his affection by butting into your business like this, some people would just do flowers with a confession and have done with it…"

All Asami keeps hearing that Takaba _WAS_ investigating a scoop involving him, he even has apparently obtained evidence about the funds. ' _Even I haven't got any leads yet. How did he?... And what role did Shinji have in this?'_

"Why did you help him?"

"Huh? Well as I said, he asked me to help and he seemed sincere...Well fufu also he did mention he has leverage over you..."

Kuroda is referring to Akihito's covertly snapped private collection of Asami photos they had been laughing about just as Asami burst in...

Asami however is getting more disturbed with each passing second and misses the humour completely, he is really getting sick of Kuroda screwing around at his expense.

"Shinji, now isn't the time to piss me off with this...if I find out you two are fucking or fucking me over, I'll end you both."

Kuroda stops chuckling, he's taken aback at that stark statement and speechless that Ryuichi appears to actually be serious. As he watches Asami drop his half smoked cigarette into Akihito's mug and pull out his phone, he contemplates that while he has seen Ryuichi be aggressive in business he has never seen him act this way toward family or lovers before, but knowing Asami, who is always true to his word - its frankly unnerving.

"Kirishima, is it done? Good, I'm coming down now…no I'm not going home yet you can take me to Sion." Kuroda looks up at Asami enquiringly and now beginning to get a little nervous for the boy.

"So, Takaba is knocked out? Why?"

"Before this came up today, I had also heard he has been compiling evidence for the police and tabloids on my uh 'other' business ventures for over a year. Apparently he's days away from breaking the news and I just wanted to...celebrate the scoop with him this evening."

He glances to Kuroda and smiles but it really doesn't reach his eyes and Kuroda knows that smile. It doesn't bode well.

He grabs his coat on his way out of the office and his footsteps grow fainter as they echo grimly down the hall. All Kuroda can do is look to the open door and to the chair where a happy go lucky kid had sat less than 20 minutes ago, Kuroda wonders as to the boy's innocence and in that matter he really did believe the kids feelings were genuine toward Ryuichi.

He does though, hope the boy will pull through whatever Asami has planned for him, as whatever it is, it didn't look good.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Asami exclaims as he makes his way into his office. He is ready to kick the shit out of someone or at least put a fist through a window, Kuroda didn't seem to be lying at all.

The boy on the other hand...

He wonders just at what point he got so comfortable with Akihito to have settled into some resemblance of a - what? Relationship?

_'As far as allowing someone to live with me, this is the first time. Ha this all been a set up?...fuck it's obvious, just look at how we met...cunning little shit.'_

He readies another tumbler of whiskey, there is no way he can face Takaba right now without losing it.

' _To think I had gone so far as to let my defenses down around that photographer...that's an unforgivable mistake on my part. what have I worked all these years for if it gets taken away with this'_

He settles for now on his office chair, contemplating his boy and growing increasingly more frustrated with each second that passes, he had assumed Akihito had no idea just the hold he has over him...His meditation though wares on with no resolution in sight, only more questions, possible scenarios and motive's that keep getting more distorted and far-fetched as the afternoon turns to evening.

Reluctantly he lights the desk lamp, better to find his cigarettes... He lights one as he loosens his tie and places a weary hand over an even wearier brow, sighing...

Sometime later in the dim, silent calm of the office, he can almost believe everything is fine, the alcohol has definitely helped numb his mind a little although he realises he has made it through 80% of the decanter and the world is starting to spin, ever so slightly.

'… _Fuck…Whatever.'_

Over and over, these nagging, insidious thoughts make their rounds through Asami's mind and he curses himself again for being this indecisive, any other time he would have made a swift decision already to dispose of any weak-link and be fucking the next bimbo he deemed adequate.

Instead, he wills the logic to fall into place and demands his own sense of reason to override this goddamned jealousy and fear clouding his judgement completely…

_'Akihito and I have been living together for months, we have the cat and mouse pattern going still, but barely… All this time Akihito has been getting evidence on my underground business? But he has always been so innocent - Hrmph well apparently not.'_

As these conflicting thoughts are vying for precedence within his mind and he finds himself getting more worked up, and slams his hand down onto the desk.

How was he ever going to face Akihito if he couldn't at least hear out his excuses, reasons?

Before what...shooting him? Choking him?

He almost shudders at the thought of inflicting the horrors upon Akihito that he usually bestows upon the scum who dare cross him.

' _What are you going to do Ryuichi?...'_

After taking another long swig of whiskey he sighs again, closing his eyes and leaning his head back with a troubled expression on his face...consumed In all his alcohol blurred, searching thoughts, he did not hear the door being creaked open and a shadowy figure making its way inside…

He does though, feel the nimble pair of hands softly sliding their way up his thighs and ending at his crotch.

Cracking an eye open and glancing down, Asami's face falls into possibly his most damning and murderous expression to date. ' _The hell?._..'

The hands at his fly did not cease their movements however and Sudou's tongue makes its way out of his now watering mouth, coming to lick his bottom lip slightly. Being this close to Asami-sans penis is a little overwhelming as Sudou's body is crouched at Asami's feet, poised and _SO_ ready to finally get its reward after so long.

Asami watches the blond take down his fly and remove his large but flaccid penis, being just mildly curious and observing just what the fuck his employee thought he was doing. Sudou greedily takes the dick into his mouth and starts to suck at the head and work his tongue enthusiastically on the tip, trying his best to get a satisfactory reaction and please from the word go, he'll be damned if he is gonna lose to some 23 year old punk!

Asami is still watching on, detached from the situation and he doesn't even care that there seems to be some blond slut sucking on his dick. There is though a faint anger growing and gnawing somewhere in the back of his mind –

He knows without a doubt who it is that he wants to see there between his legs and hungrily looking up at him with half lidded eyes, much like Sudou is doing now.

Gaining at least enough clarity to master his basic motor functions, he unceremoniously shoves Sudou from his half hard cock and zips up while he walks to the door, slamming it behind him, a man on a mission, he doesn't even bother to grab his coat or briefcase from the office...

Sudou meanwhile is sat frozen in shock, a lone trail of saliva making its way down his chin and his mouth silently wording "Asa-mi-san…where?..."

Sitting there on his ass where he landed and staring at the seat Asami-san had just vacated, he cannot believe what just happened, what the hell went wrong?

He recalls the past hour where he had been tailing Asami, only to see the brat arguing with, getting tackled and finally sedated by Kirishima before getting (too gently for Sudou's liking) bundled into the limo.

Sudou assumed Takaba was getting taken somewhere to get disposed of and he would finally get his wish. But Asami-san didn't smile at him, he didn't talk to him.

Asami-san didn't even acknowledge his existence!

Sudou wipes at the angry tears that have formed in his eyes and rises to his feet, noticing his trousers are feeling rather tight at the moment.

He looks in the direction that Asami-san left in and something on the couch catches his eye. He picks up the discarded mac from the sofa and holds it to his face, breathing deeply.

It's impregnated with Asami-sans manly, sexy musk and Sudou melts immediately, wondering if he can just sit in Asami-sans chair for just a little while as he fancies sniffing the shit out of the coat while he pleasures himself.

As Sudou settles into the still warm seat, he reaches down to release his cock while holding the mac to his face, imagining its Asami-sans warm shoulder he is burying his face into as they hold each other, Asami-san thrusting wildly.

A faint tinkling sound is heard and he's super pissed at the distraction, thinking it may be megane coming to lock up, but he's damned if he's stopping for anybody!

Moaning at the reluctant release of his cock, he reaches into the pocket to remove the offending item and sees that they are keys.

_'To Asami-sans penthouse?'_

He wonders, ' _what if I were to surprise him there…would he notice me then? Would he let me?...he would have recovered from killing the brat by the_ -'" Ah! Asami-sa-uhn! Ahh!"

That thought disappears into nothingness as he releases all over the tailor made mac...

Finishing up in the office, he places the mac, stain side down on the couch where he found it and makes a mental note to file a general complaint about the cleaners, being caught doing inappropriate things in Asami-Sans office today...

Primping himself in the mirror of Asami's washroom and cleaning his hands, he is finally recovered from this minor set-back.

_'You were too hasty Shuu, of course a sudden blow job would spook him a little. This time go slowly…woo him!'_

Getting one of his super cunning brainwaves he decides on popping to the bar to order a bottle of Dom Perignon for the special occasion they will be celebrating together this evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, mild violence.

* * *

...Making his way slowly and somewhat reluctantly back to the world of the living, Akihito curses Kirishima to hell and can't help but pray that his head doesn't actually explode like it feels it's about to do. The sad thing is he is all too used to the after effects of chloroform and really now, it's just getting boring.

His problem right _this second_ though are his eyes that just refuse to open, making it hard for him to register just where the hell he is!

His other senses however, go into overdrive and he can recognise the feel of the amaaaaazingily soft sheets and the faint smell of Asami's aftershave, which fills him with a certain contentment and comfort, he is a little relieved to be in what must be the penthouse….

Akihito does start to wonder after a while why he's in their bed, fully clothed, un-bound - with no sex toys in any orifices and why he isn't already being molested by Asami, that being their modus operandi.

The door slides open and he is finally recovered enough from the sedative enough to crack an eye open, though all he can see are blurred shapes and finally what he recognises as his lover and that he is in fact lying in the secret room, not their bedroom.

"Asami?"

He sits up slowly and studies the older man. "Asami! What the hell's the big deal? Why am I in here? Shit…I feel like I've been hit by a bus!...urgh!"

He glares through his bangs with a hand nursing his head "are you happy? you've wasted half my day all 'cus you wanted a fuck, why'do have to always have to knock me o-hrmph!"

He is cut off by Asami's sudden and inexplicable lunge towards him, landing flat on his back with a hand clamping over his mouth. Asami's golden, feral eyes are now a couple of inches from his own more alarmed ones.

As the seconds wear on in that fashion, Akihito' eyes relax somewhat and he starts to breathe a little faster through his nose, Staring up to the older man. Asami being so close is doing all kinds of nice things to awaken his libido, an anticipatory ache starting to bloom in his chest and butterflies fluttering like crazy in his stomach.

Asami eventually looks away from Akihito's inviting eyes and mutters out a sentence, his breath dancing on the shell of the shivering boy's ear.

"Just-don't...talk for a while...Akihito..."

He moves back to look into the half lidded Hazel eyes and kisses the young man beneath him, fervently. The drawn out and deliberate exploration of Akihito's mouth is Asami's way of buying more time, he needs to calm down and this is the most effective way. Only, he doesn't ask himself why that is…

'C _an I really end this? Even now I feel...should I just keep him…in here? Not let anyone near him, would he come to hate me more than he must now?'_

Akihito breathlessly moans into the kiss which seems to rouse Asami back to his senses and he breaks the kiss to stare at his dazed lover. He reaches a hand up to smooth over Akihito's moist, kiss plumped bottom lip with his thumb...

He says softly, a total contrast to the words he speaks. "What the fuck are you doing Akihito?"

Akihito snaps his eyes open to stare at Asami, quirking an eyebrow. The seductive atmosphere now totally forgotten. "Huh? uh didn't you get me drugged and dumped in here? There's not much I can d-."

"What case were you working on with Kuroda?"

It occurs to Akihito that Asami may be acting bitchy like this because he heard from Kuroda that he was sticking his nose into Asami's business, and maybe he heard about the whole trying to protect Asami stuff he had gone on to Kuroda about last time. – _'Right, protecting the badass 'alleged' yakuza – that's really damn pathetic! If that's it I can see why he's all premenstrual…'_

"...Well, don't get pissy Asami, but the other day when I was away working I was chasing the girl who disappeared...She's dead um and 'cus the police there said they are gonna investigate, with the police here - I called Kuroda and asked him to y'know...hush it up."

Asami lowers himself to capture Akihito even more between himself and the bed, arms caging him in and head lowering so his mouth is hovering just above his boys, so he can feel every breath fluttering over his skin. And it's now that Akihito can really smell the strong scent of whiskey coming from Asami like the man had bathed it the damn stuff this morning.

"You had better tell me the truth Akihito, I will give you one chance and trust me this is more than people seldom receive from me. I'm willing to at least hear your reason for wanting to fuck me over, you must have known it would never work...so why would you even try and risk ruining...' _this?_ '

Asami wanted to finish his sentence but saying it would acknowledge that he had, like a fool, thought he and Akihito were working their way towards becoming…something.

Leaving the sentence hanging, he kisses Akihito, more forcefully this time and Akihito is surprisingly quite still, being understandably and thoroughly freaked out and wondering if Asami has finally lost it.

Asami plunders his boy's mouth as their lips and tongues dance an intimate tango. When he hears another soft moan, he is grateful and a little relived, that underlying fire they hold for each other, it's still there at least, and Asami vows to himself that he can save this. He can make Akihito understand...

"Just tell me. Why?"

"Wah? What have I done now? I told you-"

Asami is silent but his expression darkens and Akihito wants to nip this in the bud right now, he's not in the mood to get punished.

"L-look Asami I know you've told me that your business has jack-shit to do with me, but I couldn't help it, the circumstantial evidence all pointed to you! What was I 'sposed to do when my job exposes me to all this shit? - Don't ask me why the hell I'm so worried over an asshole like you but I am, so what?!-"

"Akihito fufu are you saying you wanting to take me down is for my own good? My, you are intriguing. Is this why you fell right into my arms a year ago?"

Now, Akihito considers himself to be a pretty lucid and intelligent guy but he sure as hell can't understand what Asami is going the fuck on about right now. Still in his position under Asami, his face is betraying exactly those feelings.

"Huh?! You kidnapped _me_ back then, how did _I_ jump into _your_ arms?! And how the hell is try'na get the case hushed up now gonna take you, the fucking mighty all seeing all knowing Asami-sama down?...I just looked into the money going missing and Kuroda can vouch for me!...

...Are you listening to me?...Asa-Hmph!"

Asami slams a hand hard over Aki's mouth again, earning a loud pained whimper as the sudden movement had caused a new wave of pain to shoot through Akihito's head. He spreads his palm and fingers so his large hand is covering the whole of Takaba's face, and now, he starts to struggle and whimper more, struggling to breathe and clinging to Asami's shirt, taking small desperate breathes against Asami's palm.

Asami lowers his head to speak right into his ear, eyes manic and with a voice colder and more menacing than Akihito has ever heard before.

"I can't listen to any more of your bullshit. I can't even stand to look at you, you have shown yourself for what you really are and…maybe I should say thanks, after all you gave me heads up plenty of times about getting a scoop on me one day. It's just a shame it will never happen for you."

Asami's hand starts to grow wet from Akihito's saliva in his constant struggle to talk, and explain. The hands clinging to Asami's shirt, shake a little as they clench harder while he shouts out in a muffled voice, all the while trying in vain to shake off Asami's oppressive hand.

"I-I'm inves-ti-gating it- but I'm not...hah...helping the police or...anything! Please! hah..."

"Hmm and how long will it take you to change that story?..." Asami shoves the boy's head into the pillow brutally and Akihito yelps from the force. Asami's hand keeps its position pressing his palm down on Akihito's mouth and fingers keeping his eyes from opening.

"I must admit I was a little surprised, I didn't know you were pathetic enough to hold onto a grudge, even after I bothered to collect you from Hong Kong...you still wanted to get back at me? Hmm…Hell hath no fury and all that?"

With that he shifts his weight slightly onto his knees and roughly pushes Akihito's head into the pillow again, he uses his free hand to take Akihito's trousers and boxers down just past his entrance and to release his own member. Wasting no more time, he yanks apart Akihito's legs and rams straight into him earning a desperate and cry of pure agony and shock, almost immediately Takaba pales and tears start falling from his eyes as he clings harder to Asami's shirt, sending a few buttons flying.

Asami starts pounding brutally into Akihito, a little blood starting to seep out with each withdrawal and Asami has no idea what he is even trying to prove with this, to himself or Akihito.

Akihito's tears and saliva are seeping down either side of Asami's fingers and palm, muffling the small sobs, curses and words coming from him. He is so confused and in so much pain, all he can really do is scream out what he knows to be the absolute truth while his hands start to pound At Asami's chest.

"Ah..I...uh wouldn't sell you out hah-cus *sob* I love you!...*sob* you fucker, you Ah!...piece of-shit! I-I can't fucki-uhh believe you! *sob* you know if I di-did go t-to the police or tab-l-loids, it wouldn't even uhuhh uh get to press...so wh-whats the point in this…Ah!"

After that outburst all fight remaining in him seems to deplete and he crumbles completely. He silently cries out the pain as his body shakes from the force of the sobs and Asami still thrusting away into him.

It's not the first time Asami has taken him roughly, hell - it's not even the first time he's bled during sex. But he just can't stand the thought of Asami thinking he's so petty as to get revenge, _especially_ after Hong Kong and the fact they had been living together these past few months. Surely if Akihito wanted revenge he could get Asami while he's asleep, poison his food…Why would he draw out the process?

_'Is this how Asami sees me? Am I this worthless?'_

Asami, who is sitting on his haunches grinding into Akihito had heard that declaration and as it slowly penetrates the red haze in his mind, he is shocked and sobered by those three little words.

_'I love...you.'_

Asami's full consciousness starts to come crashing back with overwhelming force at the moment he mouths those words in realisation, and he stills his actions. It feels like walking out after being stranded for a time in a thick, oppressive mountain fog and venturing from the darkness straight into the blinding sunlight in all it's warmth. He can now start to blink away the haze and begin to see, clearer with each step, the beautiful veracity and purity this young man holds.

' _…What have I done?'_

Looking down at the mess that is his lover, Asami is truly shocked, this, he thinks really makes him no better than an animal.

' _Is this how Akihito sees me?'_

where the hell did his renowned cunning go, his actions right now are all because he allowed himself to be illogically and completely overcome with emotion, it is true though, that these are emotions Asami has never experienced before…

Lovers had of course come and gone, some even in body bags after trying to cross him, but this time he had felt it so intensely and so painfully that he was on some level. Scared.

Scared of the effect this brat has on him and his own reasoning, even after everything Asami does to maintain perfect control on himself and his empire.

And scared that the Akihito holds this power over him without even realising it, how can someone really be so ignorant of their own allure and charm? On some level though this makes Akihito guilty in Asami's eyes, for on Takaba's whim - if he really did so desire, could probably succeed in bringing Asami down...

And at this point he can see why.

As Asami's body comes down from the adrenaline and alcohol soaked high, it finally starts to register pain in his nerve endings which unfortunately reinforces the harsh and terrible reality of the situation. His cock, having been rammed into Akihito without preparation, hurts.

He can only imagine the pain the boy must be in right now. And if the whimpers are any indication, he guesses a lot. He pulls out and scoops Akihito up into a rib crushing embrace whispering to him in between soft kisses to his face.

"I'm sorry, Akihito…I'm sorry."

Akihito rouses on hearing these soft words filled with remorse, and he feels a bittersweet sorrow as he recalls the first time Asami had said words so much like this to him…

_'I'm sorry…'_

…

_'You knew I would come for you, right?...'_

…..

_'Don't toss my heart around, any more than this…''_

…

Akihito could laugh if he had any energy left, just who has been tossed around all this time?

With his eyes still streaming from the pain, he doesn't try to look at Asami as he asks

"Asam...i? I'm ti-tired, please just...let me-sleep...for a bit please…"

After laying the boy tentatively down again, Asami wants to run his hand through that beautiful Hazel hair but aborts the gesture, not wanting to spook the boy, instead he gets up to collect some strong painkillers and a glass of water.

When he returns it's easy enough to feed them to an unusually docile Akihito and proceeds to clean him up while the boy sleeps lightly. As a total contrast to half an hour ago, the hands that caress Akihito now are gentle and nurturing as he cleans his boy's body and face, occasionally still whispering words of apology and dropping soft kisses over his closed eyes.

When Akihito is settled in clean clothes under the duvet of their bed Asami silently leaves the bedroom to pour himself a drink, before answering his phone which had collected 3 missed calls over the past hour…

"Kirishima…hmm, you've located him?"

With that, he hurries to get the keys to the BMW and heads out into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, violence.

* * *

"Shit shit shiiiiiit!"

 ***** BANG *****

"Fuck!"

Mitarai shouts profanities ahead into the empty alleyway he is currently running down trying to get away from the scary ass, mystery gangsters that he had spotted tailing him earlier while he was headed to his latest stake out.

Peeking back at them clambering around the dumpster he had pushed obviously unsuccessfully in their path, he wonders whether he recognises them, one of the men being abnormally huge and blond, the other looking more severe and wearing dark glasses, but both the men are wearing some pretty nice, very expensive suits.

He stops admiring their fashion choices and starts to run through a mental list of just who the hell he's pissed off this time...though it's a very long list so he gives up that trail of thought rather quickly. Looking back again, he ends up doing a double take as ' _shit the blond guy's disappeared!…_ ' There's no way he wants to hang around to find out what ever tactics they have planned so he takes the next turning and increases his speed.

Wheezing now but still clutching his prized camera to his chest, Mitarai sees up ahead there's an ajar fire exit door of the huge hotel they are currently circling, he thinks it would be wise to and hide in the kitchen until the suit passes him and he can slip out again, doubling back on himself.

He looks back to double check he can't be seen and ' _yesss_!' all clear as he swings open the door, grinning at his success only to be faced with -

Guns. Lots of Guns.

The blond suit he recognises from the alleyway steps forward…

"This is my employers building, it was pretty obvious you would want to take cover in here considering how out of shape you are..." Mitarai can only indignantly splutter at that observation, mostly because he can't actually talk cus, yeah he had been meaning to get to the gym since he made it his new year's resolution this year.

The other security men drop their aim as the glasses suit steps out from behind him. "Mitarai-san, we would just like to speak to you, it's an urgent matter regarding Takaba Akihito."

Mitarai, who was brushing himself off stills and looks up, a little worried. "What trouble's he got into now?..."

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Asami makes his way around the corner, cigarette in hand, he takes a long drag before continuing. "I'd like you to tell me, did you not phone the Shinjuku police department, and speak to a detective Saburaki inquiring into their case against me? Did you not also give them information regarding Takaba having collected evidence to be used by them against me, over the past year?"

Asami is teetering on the edge right now, this could be the moment where he finds out that because he acted so rashly and illogically, he has ruined everything he had with his lover. Mitarai meanwhile just looks totally bewildered, he shifts his weight onto a hip, losing the tension in his body completely and just looking at Asami like he's crazy.

"Huh? Who are you?...Ah, I do remember Takaba seemed to recognise you when we saw you at that Azabu club, so you know him too huh?... And what's this case against you? I wouldn't mind getting in on it- I got bills to pay man!"

He laughs loudly for a while, surprisingly relaxed despite being surrounded by dozens of Asami's goons. Asami doesn't like this casual attitude one bit and seems to lose the last shred of reserve he has, he throws his cigarette to the floor and slams Mitarai to the wall, holding him in place with a forearm at his throat.

"Enough fucking around. Did you tell Saburaki about Akihito wanting to take me down?"

There's silence in the room, the kitchen staff having been kicked out long ago and Mitarai's eyebrows raise from what he's heard and as he looks straight into Asami's blazing eyes and to the pained lines creasing his forehead.

"You called him Akihi...no man, no way did I do that, why would I put Takaba in the shit like that? He's been looking into that girl disappearing that's all I know..."

A few seconds go by without anyone moving an inch, and Mitarai, always eager to dig his own grave says, for only the two of them to hear.

"Look man, you're obviously close to him judging by how you just slipped up and called him by his first name. And if you know him that well, you should be able to judge for yourself what he's like. He's not capable of double crossing people..."

"I…know that..."

Asami sighs and slowly releases Mitarai, who steps forward rubbing his neck. Resuming his usual volume.

"Yeah well, he's a little shit alright but he's an honest one, and although I'm not honest - I wouldn't sell Takaba out like that and I don't get tips from the police thanks, I've got my own information networks going on!"

Asami studies Mitarai for the moment while the man laughs raucously and the crime lord curses himself _'what the fuck is wrong with me? What was I doing? I took some Yankee shoot first ask questions later approach, with my Akihito…_

_I, deep down know he wouldn't do it...So why? Why is the mere thought of his possible betrayal enough to drive me to insanity?'_

Asami abruptly turns and makes his way out the room with Kirishima and Souh in tow, heading back to the office and leaving Mitarai to be on his way.

Now he is reluctant to face Akihito for a completely different reason.

* * *

Akihito awakes to the sound of clanging glasses and banging cupboards, he stays laying on his stomach but buries his head a little more into the pillow and groans to himself.

_'God I feel like I've spent the last two days just freaking sleeping, being drugged and fucked every five minutes. My ass is gonna fall off - Fucking Asami...he's crazy. What's he think I've done? Crazy fuck._

_And I can't believe I told him...I l-lov -argh! So embarrassing!'_

He beats the pillow with his fists before something in the corner of his eye makes him swiftly turn his head in surprise, he had thought that Asami was still in and he was, if possible, even more shocked to instead see Sudou stood next to him, at his side of the bed with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands. Looking livid.

Sudou starts to shake with pure, unfiltered rage and demands to know in a tremulous voice, "What the fuck is this?... you're supposed to be dead. Why?...why do you keep getting in my way?!" Sudou is shocked to the core, he had thought Asami was in bed, having peeked into the room to see there was a body in it, but he did not expect this brat - alive!..

Now, a normal reaction when waking up to the sight of an (almost) stranger standing over you would perhaps be fear, but right now Akihito is too preoccupied with being really damn pissed that Sudou looks like he was planning on surprising Asami for a romantic night in!

Akihito props himself up on an arm and scans around casually for something to defend himself with against this crazy blond, getting understandably nervous after the 'why aren't you dead?' question.

Since he got beat up in Dracaena and given an ultimatum by this weirdo Akihito is wary of this bastards motives… ' _damn, maybe him and Asami are already screwing around and that's why he's here?...'_

Akihito shudders a little, that's just gross...

"Listen Sudou man, waking up to your face has kinda made me feel sick so would you mind, uh pissing the hell off. Why are you even here? And why the hell am I supposed to be dead?"

Akihito thinks that if he can make it to the concealed switch on the other side of the bed, he can make it into the secret room and get one of Asami's guns! Right, the only problem appears to be a mentally unstable blond with the blunt object…So Akihito tries to buy an opening with more investigation, being his specialty after all.

"So Did Asami actually invite you in here?"

Sudou immediately goes on the defensive, letting Akihito know that it's a negative on that account - Thank goodness. "Well…he didn't-we didn't have any official plans bu-"

With that Akihito seizes his chance and shoves Sudou hard in the chest making him stumble backwards as Akihito lunges for the switch.

He just about reaches it but has managed to get himself tangled up in the king size duvet Asami had wrapped him up tightly in last night, this unfortunately gives Sudou time to recover from the push Ahihito had dealt him. The blond club manager is utterly incensed, this impertinent scum continues to stand in his way – and all he can think to do is subdue the brat, fast!

Sudou drops the champagne flutes to the plush carpet and swings the champagne bottle right over Akihito's head like a baseball bat, as it makes contact the glass and liquid fly everywhere causing Akihito to shout out.  
Trying to crawl away onto the floor still tangled in the duvet, the younger man sees Sudou coming towards him again, but thoroughly out of it from the hit, all he can manage is to raise his arms weakly in defense.

Sudou just pauses above Akihito, smirking in the face of his victory as he raises his foot to kick the young man in the head once, just enough to knock Akihito out cold. Sudou is super pissed that he has to now call the kitchen and order another bottle of 30000 Yen champagne, and great - the beds wet! He gives an unconscious Akihito another little kick.

"Fucking brat"

Sudou sashays out the bedroom and grabs his phone from the Dining table ' _No, no I'm not waiting anymore, he's not standing in our way anymore!'_ He flips open his phone and retrieves the katsufumi business card he had kept after the brief meeting days ago from his pocket, and dials...

"...come to Asami-san's building - I'll tell the concierge to expect you, I've got something real good for you guys..."

* * *

Some hours later, Asami throws his keys onto the bureau having driven himself home from the office, he makes his way into the bedroom and sees that strangely, the lights are off now and it smells strongly of alcohol.

Looking around, he can see there's a bundle of bed sheets in the corner that wasn't there before he left, however there _is_ a body in the bed and he assumes Akihito must have wanted a drink and perhaps spilled it still feeling weakened from earlier. That thought drives a fresh wave of remorse through Asami…

He smiles softly, thanking the powers that be that his boy hasn't run away, and he is determined to make it up to Akihito, starting right now. He silently takes off his jacket before undoing his tie and the buttons of his dress shirt, he slowly crawls over the slim figure under the duvet and kisses that silky mop of hair, breathing in the scent of his boy - _'hm, why does Akihito smell like cheap aftershave and not fixer?_ '

"Akihito?...Wake up, my cute boy…" He reaches a hand to softly brush the bangs from his lover's dazzling eyes in order to place kisses on the closed lids, but ends up blinking quite stupidly in surprise instead. There are two almond shaped blue eyes sleepily staring up at him instead of the big, beautiful hazel ones he would have expected.

"...Welcome home…I was waiting for you...Did you see the Champagne on the sideboard? I thought we could have some together..."

Asami scurries (yes - scurries) hurriedly backwards and sits on his heels, arms up in a defensive gesture and eyes practically glowing with alarm, afraid that crazy is contagious.

"Where's Akihito?"

Sudou rises to sitting position too, letting the duvet fall down his torso and Asami can clearly and unwillingly see that Sudou is naked.

"Shush, Asami-san you don't have to worry anymore, he won't get in your way, he won't be able to come between us-"

He runs a hand teasingly over Asami's shoulder and looks up to a surprisingly outraged expression, not what Sudou had expected but he's willing to work with whatever he can get. Having Asami look at him and only at him - finally, is making his heart pound loudly and his mouth runs dry in the expectation of what is to come. (That being hopefully, imminent pleasure.)

"What have you done to Takaba, where is he?"

Asami gets off of the bed in order to look for Akihito and Sudou is devastated that Asami-san is so angry at him, he is supposed to be all over Sudou right now and angry enough with Takaba to finally get rid of the brat! How can this kid get away with all of the shit he's pulled?!

Fine! If Asami-san needs more reason to hate the boy, he can give him one.

"Asami-san!"

Asami stops and turns to look at Sudou getting up to stand before him. "Takaba-san he, he called those Katsufumi men and he was saying that he wanted to leave you, so when they got here he left - with, with them..."

"Oh? And what the fuck are you doing here Sudou? Not only naked in my bed, but this is the second time you've been around when something suspicious involving Takaba has happened-"

"Asami-san, no! I came to tell you about the missing money, and when I got here the men and him were talking, we got into it because I confronted Takaba about betraying you and he got mad, and - hit me with the champagne bottle, ruining my clothes and the bedspread got all wet, I thought…I'd better change as to not catch a chill, but I got cold...and the bed was so…inviting…so here I am..."

He starts to walk closer to Asami, swaying his hips and looking invitingly up at the powerful older man.

"...Here I am, and...Here you are. Finally."

He caresses and lavishes kisses onto Asami's naked chest while again Asami looks on for a second, face caught somewhere between surprise and disgust before grabbing Sudou's upper arms and holding him away at a safe distance.

There's no way Asami wants to waste time here instead of finding his lover, and there's also no way – that Akihito would willingly just go off happily in the company of men he makes a living out of bringing to justice.

"You're obviously lying Sudou. So tell me, what's the truth about Takaba going with those men? How much more are you concealing about all this?"

The blond is getting a little nervous that Asami-san is hitting somewhere near the mark and he really wants to get back to the reason why he's here, he is so pent up that receiving some relief as soon as possible would be very much fucking appreciated.

"You know Asami-san, it's always Takaba, Takaba, Takaba – what the hell is so special about a little rat like that. I'm here…why not me? After how much I have done for you, am willing to do for you. I worship you Asami-san, I would give you everything, anything you want!-"

Asami's phone rings from within the jacket slung over the wing back chair in the corner of the bedroom and glad for a reason to get away from Sudou, Asami walks over to it. Instead of wasting another second on this insignificant fucker, he'll have Kirishima track him down later this evening to question him further.

"Sudou, leave now before I kill you."

Sudou stamps his foot and his eyes bore into Asami's back, he'll go now, sure. But there's no way in hell he's going to go away all quietly, He'll get Asami –san, It's only a matter of time! He starts to dress slowly still sniffling away as Asami retrieves his phone, waiting for Sudou to leave.

"Asami-san, I love you…"

"Get. Out. Sudou."

With furious tears streaming down his face, Sudou reluctantly walks out of the bedroom and penthouse, door shutting gently behind him as Asami finally answers his phone.

"Asami..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi (non-con), swearing, violence.

* * *

Akihito wakes up slowly, still suffering the effects of the blows he received to the head. As he peeks around he sees he's lying in the middle of a dance floor of what looks like a closed strip club.

The glistening dance poles dotted around are reflecting the garish red and blue neon lights decorating the walls, really not helping to clear Akihito's vision. People seem to be talking around him and he looks up to see people he doesn't know.

"...like shit, someone's really done a number on him. Ha-ha but his ass should be perfectly fine. Suuchou, you phone Kamiyama and tell him he won't have to worry about Asami anymore and to get a bucket and ice at the ready, he's not gonna know what hit him! Hahahaha…

Then phone Asami from my office, give the ransom - if he doesn't want the brat back after all we'll have to go with plan B and get access to Asami's accounts and transfer more cash instead. Maybe we can use that Sudou guy's computer again, he was pretty sweet to hand over the brat to us huh?...go then, I'm gonna hang with this he guy here..."

...

"...Asami..."

"Asami! Oh hey, It's me Suuchou, we met a few days ago?- yeah well I'm calling on behalf of Atakura-aniki of the Katsufumi-Gumi. How you doin'?"

"Have you got Takaba"

"Ahh, man! We were at your place just now, it was sweeeet. oh Aki-chan yeah he's here, he would say hey too but his mouths busy at the moment, wrapped around Aniki's cock..."

Asami's muscles tense immediately and blood starts to pound loudly in his ears, though his voice remains as cold and business like as ever. He does though, raise his free hand clenching his fist against the wall, to command control over his rage.

"Where is he?"

"Next door dude, hold on I'll see if he's uh, free to talk..."

Suuchou shouts for Atakura and holds the receiver away from his face and flicking his cigarette ash onto the floor.

"Hey Aniki, Asami wants to say hi to Takaba!"

Muffled shouting is heard from the other room along with the odd grunt and Asami is close to crushing the phone in his grip. He doubts he has ever felt such all-consuming anger in any other moment in his life. He hears Atakura's voice getting louder as Suuchou must be making his way towards him and Akihito.

Atakura has Akihito on all fours, hands bound around a strippers pole, which he is clinging to for dear life. "Oh Asami? Hey brat, say konnichiwa to Asami, let him here your cute voice. Haha Asami! I'm jealous you know, uh! that you had this slut all this time, it feels so damn good inside him- ugh!"

Atakura then tugs Akihito's head up sharply by his hair and it causes a sharp cry from the defiant boy.

"Asa-mi! No! Ah! Asami listen! These guys wh-wanna take y-down, it was th-them uh! T-the mone-" *slap*

"That's quite enough from you! Ha-ha - Asami! If you want him back you better listen to our demands!..."

The sounds grow fainter again as Suuchou moves away to discuss the proposition with Asami, grabbing his pre-made notes he and Atakura had organised earlier.

"So there he is, he's OK right now but there are a few of us here that are dyin' to have a turn on him right, so you better act quickly and do what we say…

You better hand over the Nansai, Chubu, Tohoku and Shikoku prefectures, all 16 clubs, 23 corporate structures, 298 personnel and 100 thousand yen. You better come alone and you better be un-armed unless you want your boy to get seriously fucked up.

We want you to bring the deeds, cash and account's papers for us to sign them all over today, as little Aki-chan mentioned, we did get 50 million yen of your money to damage your empire from Kamiyama, but there's no reason we can't use our initiative and get a little more huh? Fufu…

Anyway, bring these in two hours and you'll get your boy back. Uh - that's if you still want him? If not we wouldn't mind keeping him around here…"

Suuchou sits back heavily in the thread-worn chair and plonks his feet on the desk, stubbing out his current cigarette and lighting another one. After a long pause in their dialogue, having given Asami hopefully enough time to consider the deal, Suuchou chortles some more before asking for the verdict...

"Well?"

"I'll come. Tell me the location."

* * *

Lying on floor with his lower half now undressed Akihito holds his bound hands to his chest, having been freed from the pole. The wound Asami had caused earlier has started bleeding more freely now, with the new abuse administered to Akihito's body and he struggles to stay conscious, even as he will's himself to move, to escape.

"Asami's on his way..."

Suchou arrives back and squats down to get a better look at this sex kitten he's heard so much about. He contemplates Akihito for a while, just looking over the pale body closely.

"This fag definitely clean?"

Atakura laughs, "hmm, you really think I woulda fucked some disease ridden slut? Idiot…anyway, only the best for Asami-sama right?" they both laugh and Suuchou looks back down at the boy, taking a long drag of his cigarette before reaching to stub it out on Akihito's shoulder, Suuchou watches closely as it burns a hole right through his vintage T-shirt and into the boys skin, causing him to wake up, screaming.

"Whaa -whatcha doin?"

"He looked sleepy and I wanna go too."

"Prff - Well go and get some of the cat-nip from one of the girls out back, that'll do the trick...I'ma go wait for Asami out front...I'll call when we need the guys in place for the trade off oh – or if that scum turns up with back up after all…"

Suuchou takes out his phone and calls to get one of the girls out, eventually one of the dancers does nervously appear out of a side door with the powder vial. This being the Kitty club, they refer to the strong aphrodisiac as 'cat-nip.' The addictive substance is available in abundance here, and it's used by all the girls during most of their shifts.

The young girl has fading bruises across her face and the last hints of a black eye, she move's towards the scene and after uncertainly eying the poor boy on the floor she bows and holds out both her hands, offering up the powder to Suuchou. She waits for it to be accepted before stiffly walking backstage again, to entertain the rest of the Katsufumi members.

The ginger man slaps Akihito's face a bit and shoves the pink coloured powder under his nose, he's not going to let this opportunity go to waste so he wants kid to at least stay conscious through this.

Takaba remembers the smell of this powder he is being forced to inhale and hates himself a little for thinking that he'd rather live through the first time, or even his last time with Asami again rather than what is happening to him now.

_...'I'm sick of this, everyone thinks I'm some fuck toy they can use against Asami. With this…with this he might really not want me anymore. Why would he want me after I've been screwed by…so many other guys…_

_He must be sick of me already…I'm disgusting...'_

Still laying on the floor but on his back now, Akihito starts to shiver uncontrollably as the powder takes effect, unable to even shout out his discomfort as his already exhausted body is being forced into a new arousal. He begins to sweat profusely, growing paler with each of Suuchou's thrusts and each second as he loses more blood. His vision starts to swim and he finds himself staring at the now mesmerising neon reflections on the dance poles.

_'Asami, are you coming? Please…come get me again…I'm sick of this, I don't want to feel any more pain and I don't want to cry over this shit anymore...I'm so tired of it, I - don't care if I die...'_

With the fight in him finally fleeing, Akihito falls into sweet nothingness and thinks no more.

* * *

Asami arrives in Akihabara and parks down the street of the Kitty club with Kirishima and Souh in tow, having called them right away for back up after ending the phone call, the Katsufumi are not direct threats to Asami but he cannot risk further harm to Akihito so they stop the car 2 blocks away to go through the plan.

"Give me 4 minutes head start and then you follow. Akihito will most likely need a hospital so we have to be ready to move of there out when I say, I want a clean execution but inflict maximum pain on these fuckers.

…Oh, and call kuroda. Tell him he's going to have a pain in the ass case to deal with in about...6 minutes."

* * *

Akihito awakes again, this time to the faint sound of hurried steps and loud voices. He can't seem to muster the will power to even look around or take cover from the panicked screams, and what he assumes are gunshots. He actually feels quite numb and peaceful and it's safe to say, it's the best he's felt for a while.

Somewhere in his mind he thinks back to a first aid class he had taken at university, and hearing about what happens to the human body when it suffers trauma and goes into shock, shutting down.

 _'Well, if that's what's making me feel so damn good like this – that 'aint so bad….fufu'_ A small smile plays on Akihito's lips, as he lays there with his heavy eye lids still very much shut - he's really enjoying being left the fuck alone for once…

 ***** Tap Tap Tap *****

...

'. _..Hmm, footsteps?'_

 ***** Tap *****

'…...'

 ***** Tap Tap *****

 ***** Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap *****

' _…urgh, Fuck off please - I'm sleeping'_

The swift footsteps appear to be shuffling somewhere away from him, opening and closing doors and Akihito feels relieved when the annoying noise stops for a while. However the relief is short lived as they unfortunately start up again and this time, they become more hurried, and he can feel as well as hear them getting closer to him…

 ***** Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap *****

_'Seriously, fuck. Off.'_

***** Tap Tap Tap Tap *****

"Takaba!"

 ***** Slap Slap *****

'Geeze, w _hy is everybody freaking slapping me every two fucking minutes?!'_

Akihito unenthusiastically cracks an eye open, as he feels a hand gently rest on his cheek giving a small rub on his bruised and tear stained skin. He's surprised and a little overjoyed though, to see the smug, gorgeous face of his lover lingering closely above his own.

Asami lets out a shaky breath, still caressing Akihito's cheek.

"You look like shit."

Takaba can't help but smile at this smirking bastard, who really never fails to piss him off. He's just so goddamned relieved that Asami has once again come to retrieve him, he chuckles a little, a faint but genuine laugh.

'...Asshole...'


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi.

* * *

In the silence of the hospital room, Asami sits at the side of the bed where his young lover has been sleeping peacefully for several hours. Asami brings the small hand he'd been loosely holding to his lips, placing a chaste kiss onto Akihito's knuckles and softly massaging the boy's scalp with his free hand.

They had run a rape kit and all appropriate tests on Akihito, after he was put into an induced sleep on Asami's request. Asami was adamant that he did not want Akihito to be put through anymore because of this and he had threatened to do all kinds of horrific things to the hospital chairman himself, if they refused to put the boy to sleep before checking him over.

Asami thinks back, recalling a few hours ago where everything had been so chaotic. On having left his two most trusted men in the car to count down the minutes. He had marched up to the front door of the Kitty club, for once looking as pissed as he actually is and presenting his briefcase to a particularly smug Atakura.

"The papers…"

There is no need for useless words, Asami's running on a tight schedule after all and he knows exactly how this will go. Atakura's first mistake, not taking Asami's satchel from him.

"That's a small bag dude, where's the cash?" Atakura is leaning against the graffitied door frame just finishing off his spliff, taking a last drag before flicking the remains towards Asami's $7,000 shoes.

Asami smirks, yep these brats haven't learned a thing about how the underworld works - even after having their asses handed to them at the weapons deal. In the back of his mind Asami is pleased he didn't call any more of his men in order to deal with these brats, that would've just been embarrassing for everyone.

"Oh? didn't you hear? No one does that any more…the cash has been transferred to an account under your clubs name...It's like a trust fund, so use it wisely."

Atakura clearly didn't think much of that cocky, self assured reminder of that incident and he wants to remind Asami just who the hell's in charge here. He pushes off the wall with a shoulder, turning lazily to the building before looking over his shoulder at the crime-lord...

"Well I admire how you can still have that shit eating look on your face even now old man, but we'll see how long that lasts. Probably until you get strip searched by 10 guys in about 30 seconds."

Atakura eventually opens the creaky door entering the foyer ahead of Asami, laughing to himself along the way and lighting a cigarette this time, taking a long drag and saying "this way Oyaji" and laughing once more.

That's another mistake on his part, Asami notes, this kid is seriously underestimating his opponent - and in the underworld, that's just suicide.

Asami lets the peeling, rusty door creak shut behind him as he walks on after Atakura, bathing them in semi-darkness as the street lights filter through the blinds.

The business men make their way to the stairs to where the main doors to the club are, along with the many private rooms. The foyer they are traveling through is decorated with a deep red filigree wallpaper that has definitely seen better days, Asami wouldn't be surprised if it were an original feature of the building.

As they start to climb the stairs Asami can feel already the delicious thrill that accompanies battling ones enemy, the adrenaline shocking his system right now is causing sensations similar to when he is with his Akihito, his lover, and it drives home the thirst for his boy, feeling everything, noting every detail and still wanting more, always more. And Asami vows to himself in the darkness of the club...

' _I will get him back._ '

With these thoughts racing in his head and endorphins coursing through his veins, his eyes come to life, glowing a kind of electrified glow and smirk growing more sinister with every step as he passes through the occasional slither of light. It's moments such as these where Asami's more violent primal urges appear, a true alpha male who's mate has been threatened. He decides that now, now's the moment to strike.

The next sequence of events play out so fast, almost as if they were removed from reality entirely and instead captured as sequences of stop motion frames, with only their two speeding heartbeats providing the soundtrack as all else in the world seems to have been drawn into a vacuum.

Asami's wild, fierce eyes smile and his Rolex watch glints in the dim light as his hand slides almost sensually into the front pocket of the satchel, drawing out his weapon.

Atakura's eyes grow wide in alarm and cigarette forgotten it drops to the floor as he turns, reaching into his own jacket -

too slow.

 ***** BANG *****

Warm Crimson waves matching the wallpaper explode from Atakura's forehead on impact with a 24 calibre bullet from Asami's Glock, and he falls with a thump, Asami slightly side-stepping the corpse as it falls down the stairs and he continues onward.

Finally the world rights itself again with this first victory and although he had announced his presence with that slight commotion, he's not fazed for he really does love thrill of the hunt, and waiting for him at the end of this trail - is the ultimate prize.

Asami happens to glance at his watch, noticing that he is 1 minute and 16 seconds ahead of schedule, he smirks. Today may be salvaged after all. _.._

* * *

After a week of slow recuperation and rest, Akihito is finally packing to leave and can't wait to get out of hospital and back to work, he's really not happy that he might have lost his position already after being away for just over a week without any explanation.

Both Kirishima and Souh have been stationed outside his room all week and in that time he has (only) tried to escape twice. The first time he was caught red handed trying to jimmy open his window with the only (near enough) suitable object he could find in his room, a toothbrush. Who knew Asami had motion sensors placed on the windows and air vents for exactly that reason?

In the second attempt, Akihito had begged and begged the nurse to steal a doctor's coat for him to wear as a disguise and admittedly the nurse, while unable to bring a coat along with her when she brought his evening meds, did have her spare uniform with her instead.

Akihito was losing his mind at this point anyway, after being there for four days he was going stir crazy from boredom enough to actually consider it, holding up the somewhat flattering blue smock and white stockings while considering the pros and cons of the plan…

But frankly speaking, getting caught by Asami in such an outfit would be – _'pretty hot?...hmmm…_

_No! It would be bad Akihito, very bad…'_

He and Asami had not really talked that much during the week, Asami had been keeping subjects neutral during conversation to avoid any uncomfortable moments for the younger man, and Akihito was somewhat grateful for that as he just wants things to settle down again because really, they had been doing just fine before this shit started happening.

Akihito is currently stood at the foot of his bed, punching his holdall without restraint just trying to fit all his luggage in, though having to try and defy the laws of physics in order to do so. Asami had brought him 'a selective choice' of basically, the clothes he likes to see Akihito wearing, for when he gets out today...

"Goddamned ***** PUNCH ***** bag, why do I ***** PUNCH ***** have so ***** PUNCH ***** much ***** PUNCH ***** shit?!..."

In his fit of rage he doesn't hear the door being pushed open by a very amused Asami, he loves to see Akihito is these bratty moments, knowing that there are also many other sides to his kitten that he happens to find great pleasure in coaxing out of him. Wanting to explore that theory some, he smirks and stalks silently his prey….

"…And the only underwear that ***** PUNCH ***** perv brought me to ***** PUNCH ***** wear were the frickin' lace ***** PUNCH ***** thongs, like fuck he forgot I wear ***** PUNCH ***** boxers and – ***** PUNCH ***** like hell I'll ***** PUNCH ***** wear one of those toda-Oof!"

Asami grabs his Akihito from behind, taking him into in a secure embrace and pressing his strong body into the smaller one. He leans in to lick and nibble at the boy's ear lobe, whispering seductively into the sensitive ear, making Akihito shiver…

"So you won't wear one today huh, I'll take that…"

He takes a moment to breath into his boy's ear...placing the softest of kisses just below the earlobe…and grinding his hips just so, against Akihito's ass.

"But you will wear them around the house from tomorrow, and nothing else."

He turns the younger man around, leaning over him in order to breathe him in and then kiss him deeply, and Akihito who had missed Asami's closeness during the week, melts into him. They hold each other, tongues fighting for dominance, eyes occasionally make contact and each of them pulling at clothes, hair and caressing all the skin they can get their greedy hands on while the younger man moans breathlessly and the older man hold his precious boy tighter with each sound elicited...

As the kiss gains in ferocity, Asami starts to nip at the boy's lips in his passion fulled haze and absentmindedly starts to push Akihito back onto the bed, just enjoying the moment of finally getting to feel his adorable lover after a week of abstinence.

Asami hears a soft pained whimper and feels Akihito starting to shake a little and thrash against him, wondering if the kid is having trouble breathing through the kiss, he breaks it to pull back and study the photographer with concerned eyes.

Akihito has his eyes screwed shut and appears to be hyperventilating, his hands finding their way up to Asami's lapels to cling there tightly, trying to ground himself.

As Akihito creeps open his eyes, he looks to be in pain and can't seem to look Asami in the eye, instead he rests his forehead against Asami's shoulder, trying to breathe deeply…

"Sor…sorry Asam…can't…"

"Shh, Akihito. You have nothing to apologise for…

Come here…"

Akihito looks up to Asami who is taking a step back from him, and for a moment he feels disappointed and rejected, trying to reach out for the older man. Asami stops though to squat down on his knees, beckoning Akihito to go to him with that damn smirk back in place, and suddenly Akihito wants to tell Asami to fuck off, him and that fucking smirk.

Instead though, but still Reluctantly Akihito steps forward once to Asami, gasping when the older man reaches up to seize his hips suddenly. Akihito watches on as Asami runs his hands appreciatively over his sex kitten's slim legs and ass, the implacable hands roaming over him are reassuring and it helps Akihito not feel so cornered, although Asami exudes the same dominant energy as usual.

However the hands _are_ moving frustratingly slowly, and frustratingly _too_ near to his crotch, where Akihito actually really needs some attention after that kiss, Akihito closes his eyes and tries in vain to reach for Asami's hands even as they maneuver to avoid the smaller ones and Asami laughs wickedly...

"Nn…Asami, more…"

A full grin now usurps the smirk's position upon Asami's face and he decides that Akihito can handle a touch more attention now. He reaches up those sexy legs a final time before starting, equally as slowly, pulling the fly down in order to remove Akihito's faded Levi's and -

"Fufu…No underwear Akihito…my, what a lewd boy you are"

"I said didn't I?! I'm not wearing a lacy purple thong assho-Ah!"

Akihito immediately loses all ability to talk as Asami takes Akihito into his mouth, the shock of pleasure causes Akihito's knees to go weak and he leans back biting his lip and gripping the bed with his left hand. His right hand makes its way into Asami's perfectly arranged, raven coloured hair to try and coax the older man to take his length in more – anything to add to the blindingly intense pleasure he is feeling now.

And the pleasure, unbelievably, does increase and Akihito cries out in pure ecstasy as Asami's large hands take their place on each of Akihito's bare ass cheeks, kneading the supple flesh and manipulating the movement of Akihito's hips to make him thrust into Asami's mouth.

Takaba is overwhelmed at the feeling and at the gesture Asami is presenting to him, it's one thing to be connected in the way they normally have sex, for it's always so intense and so satisfying - but it's always Asami that takes charge and Akihito sometimes feels that he is just along for the ride, as it were...

Now though, he - Asami is allowing Takaba to have control of the situation completely and as a result Akihito feels empowered, he wants to shout from the rooftops of Shinjuku that _he_ , Takaba – Fucking – Akihito is fucking _the_ Asami Ryuichi, right now - straight in his sexy, smart ass mouth! And Akihito is in a strange way, honored, that he can't imagine Asami having ever let anyone do this with him before, as he's such an overbearing, controlling bastard...

That thought alone is enough to spur Akihito on, feeding the frantic need and craving to feel Asami more and moans increasing several decibels, Akihito goes to town grinding into the warm, moist cavern currently caressing his cock and looks down to his lover's desire filled eyes, looking straight back up at him.

This time they are both too preoccupied in their activity to notice the door being opened and closed as Sudou makes his way into the room, matted hair, wonky cravat and his Burberry suit looking slightly disheveled due to having slept rough for a week as he had been avoiding Asami's goons, who were looking all over Tokyo for him.

He stops dead upon discovering this heart-breaking scene, he had heard the brat was in this hospital after being rescued by his crime lord lover but Sudou had thought the boy would be broken and unusable now so he swung by today to finish the job – but he did not expect this, ' _not this!'_

His eyes had first been caught by Asami-san's spectacularly broad back that was to him and Sodou had wondered why Asami-san was on the floor - _'could the brat have hurt Asami-san?!'_ Although he found the answer to his question when he looked up and saw said brat's face, consumed in bliss. Which lead Sudou to connect the dots, joining up to present a picture filled with heartbreak, jealousy and a new wave of rage... _  
_

_'...What, whaa? The fuck...No! Get off him, fuck-fucking brat! That's right, Asami-san? No! I-I should have done it myself in the first place - finish the little shit off! Asami-san, he-he's just confused, strung along by this whore! and once I finish th-the boy, Asami-san he'll be so thankful...He'll..._

_wi-will he be thankful?...'_

Garter revolver raised in a shaking hand and looking every bit like a (deranged) wife who has just caught her hot husband cheating with the equally as hot babysitter, Sudou's eyes grow wild and he struggles with himself. He had not planned on murdering the kid in front of Asami-san…

Akihito tries his best to be alarmed at the interruption and having another gun pointed at him, he really does. But he happens to just be getting to the best part, unconsciously speeding up his thrusts into Asami's skilled mouth.

All he can do is feebly raise a hand and loosely point in Sudou's direction, half lidded eyes and mouth slack as he still clings to Asami's hair…

"Ah! Nnh A-sami, Crazy dude uh! Gun hah Beh-ind you nnh!"

After a few more thrusts, a very pissed off Asami lets Akihito's cock slip from his mouth in order to turn his head, only to be faced with the grubby club manager and what looks like a prop gun, He sighs and takes a hand from one of Akihito's ass cheeks in order to take out his phone, eyes catching Sudou's slightly and the blond hits Asami with his most lovesick, puppy dog eyes he can muster... _'Look at me Asami-san, look at all that I am willing to do for you!'..._

"Kirishima…come and get Sudou out of here will you, how did he even get in?...

…Take care of it, you know what to do…"

Asami hangs up and it's only a matter of seconds before Kirishima enters the room, apologising for his 'oversight' and by now not even batting an eyelid at what his employer and lover seem to be doing, he quickly and efficiently takes the gun from Sudou's very shaky, slack hand.

All eyes are on the blond's horrified face, mouth gaping like a fish as Kirishima leads him silently out of the room to be escorted by some of Asami's men out of the hospital, as he starts to make his way down the hall with Suoh's hand clamped on his shoulder he can hear Takaba's screams of passion start up again. Sudou has never been denied anything in his life until Asami-san and he just can't understand, the blond is a retired model, cunning as a fox and pretty good in the sack. So why? Why?...

' _Why Takaba? Why him, Why is he so special? why aren't I worthy? Why doesn't Asami-san look at me, only at me? Why hasn't he fallen for me? Why?!'_

No matter how many questions he asks himself though, no answers come and through the growing frustration, eventually pain filled tears start to fall from his blue eyes once more, spilling down his cheeks…

* * *

"Akihito, back to it…"

Once the door has closed again, Akihito looks down to see Asami's blazing eyes staring up at him and he doesn't need telling twice, they resume their earlier activity having forgotten the interruption already.

Akihito places his hands tentatively back in Asami's hair and on his broad shoulder to resume his thrusting into the inviting mouth, his movements quickly becoming more wanton and erratic as he races toward orgasm.

Asami is still hungrily staring up at Akihito's adorable lust filled face, gauging just what his boy needs right now to send him over the edge. He slips a finger inside Akihito to tease his prostate lightly with a couple of well-timed strokes...

"Nnh Uh! Asa-Asami!...Uh!"

As Akihito comes he cries out desperately, seeing stars and clutching to Asami as he falls backward onto the bed, Asami allows himself to fall too in order to catch every last drop of Akihito's spend. Always eager to see more of his kitten, Asami starts to work his way back up Akihito's body, lifting the faded maroon shirt out his way in order place kisses and licks to Akihito's stomach and chest.

Glancing to Akihito's face, The older man is rather pleased with himself as the boy's cheeks are a deep shade of red and he is clearly mortified at what he just did a moment ago, just feeling and not thinking. Akihito seems to be too embarrassed to function though, He's currently pretend whistling and determinedly looking at the ceiling tiles as if they are the most interesting things in the world.

It's not until Asami is hovering squarely over Akihito that he stops, waiting and wanting to just silently observe the boy's emotions playing out over his enchanting features, one of Asami's favourite things in the world to do, not that he'd ever tell the brat. Eventually although very bashfully, Akihito's eyes look into Asami's and they stay like that for a few minutes, Asami lying comfortably between his lovers lithe thighs and just brushing a hand through Akihito's hair...

His photographer is still panting lightly after such an intense climax, his eyes watery and his lips are rouged, parted in unconscious invitation and Asami is all too happy to oblige. He leans down to kiss Akihito with the usual ferocity reserved only for him and it causes the boy to swoon even more, Akihito's arms come up to caress that strong, sculpted back and he can't help but sigh out his contentment...

"...A..sami"

"Yes kitten?"

"Uh, you...meant for him to see that?"

The hand carding through Akihito's hair stops momentarily, and a smirk most sinister creeps onto Asami's face as he laughs most evilly, thoroughly freaking Akihito out. The strong hand resumes the tender massage of Akihito's scalp and he looks into his boy's gorgeous hazel eyes once more, mirthfully...

"Maybe..."

"...You're a bastard."


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, Swearing.

* * *

"Lights out!"

In the darkness of his cell, lying on his worn futon and tucked in under his thin, itchy blanket. Sudou Shuu is ending his day pretty much like he always does, settling into a peaceful sleep, after thoroughly relaxing with a nice long stroke thinking of his Asami-san...

"Ah! Huh uh Asa-mi-sa-uh!"

After being taken from the hospital and driven to club Sion, Sudou found himself sat at a small table in the basement with a desk lamp pointing straight in his teary face in true cop drama interrogation style, just Sudou's cup of tea. Kirishima-san and Souh-san had come in and stated from the shadows that Asami-san had a proposition for the blond, an important task that only Sudou was fit to perform...

Interest peaked, Sudou stated that he was eager to hear the proposal so Kirishima had brought in Detective Saburaki and introduced them (formally) also inviting the detective to take a seat before explaining to them both what was going to happen from there…

"At Asami-sama's request could Sudou Shuu please be charged for the Kidnap of one Takaba Akihito, embezzlement of 150 Million Yen, murder of one Chisa Yakasa, murder of one Kamiyama Shuzou, and the execution of one Katsufumi-Gumi, all 27 members…"

At first Sudou had been somewhat reluctant to accept this task, it does seem that it'll interfere with his 5 year plan... However Kirishima-san was very sound in his pitch and had explained it so thoroughly to Sudou...

He had mentioned that Asami-sama himself thought that Sudou is the only person in his employ that can pull this plan off so spectacularly – ' _Hrmph naturally_ '…And because of that fact Asami-sama had already organised the appropriate planting of evidence and written confession for Sudou to sign...

"It would please Asami-sama very much indeed if you would do this special task for him and he wants to assure you that he would be very um, happy and that you will be looked upon favorably by him from now on…if you did this it would be a personal favour to Asami-sama, and er, he would be very grateful..."

_'A personal favour, Asami-san grateful – to me?'_

After that Sudou can't help but agree and presents his only demand: that Asami-san should visit him every so often to lavish praise and affection upon him...

True, it's been 8 months so far out of his 37 year sentence, but Sudou still remains hopeful and optimistic that Asami-san will visit.

And as he fists his cock, panting and moaning wantonly from the excitement of the latest Asami-san prison officer/ prisoner themed fantasy, Sudou vows into the darkness that one day he will truly be victorious…

"Mark ah! my nnh ah! words, Takaba Akihito-oh Asami-uh! san will be-hah mine! Uhh!"

 ***** BANG *****

"Shut the fuck up in there!"

"…..."

**The End**


End file.
